World's Collide
by Apples on appletrees
Summary: Spider-Man is a vigilante hunted by the police, S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Leaving his life as Peter Parker behind Spidey concentrates on protecting his city even if it means moving into other vigilantes territory uninvited.
1. Chapter 1

"They call me the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, otherwise known as the Amazing Spider-man, though I'm not feeling too amazing right now or for that matter friendly. Here the sitch I'm a fugitive from the law. Running from both sides; The police had warrants out for my arrest and S.H.I.E.L.D. had upped the game from stalking to sending the Avengers after me, yeah, those Avengers. Not forgetting the typical Hydra/ AIM drama responsible for this lovely constant paranoia. I've survived so far, losing anyone who's tracking me, but recent developments have tipped the games favour. Unable to go home, I've left Puny Peter Parker behind and have taken up vigilantism 24/7." 'Now I'm alone, but a free spider. Don't get me wrong It has had its benefits, like how my powers have upgraded with all the new free time, meaning I've saved more people and being Spidey is a great distraction to ease guilt over Uncle Ben, and Gwen, well… everyone'. However this has left him very vulnerable and he has lost all but one safe house if you could call it that being half demolished with no running water. Out of options and desperate, peter decides to look at unexplored areas.

Depressed by his thoughts Peter pro/ coned his idea 'con: I did leave it alone for good reasons, safety reasons, but hey I did say I was desperate. Pro: … Did I already mention I was desperate?' Diving from the window he fired a web and flew through the skyline. 'Well it's more like swang… swang? Swung? Nevermind.' Muttering "that's not important right now, I'm using webs not flying, I'm not called the webslinger for nothing?" continuing the conversation in his head 'what is causing the constant banging curtsy of my wonderful Spidey sense, well usually wonderful. We have a love hate relationship. It's been throbbing since I left.' unnerved 'I have avoided this area, I already knew it's not safe especially with a nickname like that.' Speaking aloud "What's wrong with a regular name anyway? Like queens, but no it's gotta be special little snowflake just like hells kitchen". 'I know I'm rambling but I'm nervous alright these warning bells don't go off for nothing.'

A dumpster lid flies open and a cat screeches out past Peter. "WHAT! FU…dge." 'Scratch that I'm terrified. the rumours can't be true, he's just a myth, right?' Just as the thought formed, Peter found himself freefalling. His web cut mid-air. Scrambling to save himself he shoots another web onto a nearby gargoyle but that's sliced too. This time he spotted the offending object "What the hell was that, a throwing star? Ninjas, ninjas are after me now! Of course, they are, who isn't at this point?" 'Though it's a really odd shape for that kind of thing.' Peter twists his body mid-air to land perfectly on the roof where the projectile had embedded itself into a wall. Realising what it was Peter pulled it out and ran his finger over the edge. "sharp" he muttered to himself. Speaking Louder this time he commented "yeah I was right its shaped like a bat".


	2. Chapter 2

Peter slowly stood from his crouched position, seeming calm but ready to bolt at any movement. The silence was deafening as he searched his surroundings for a flicker of movement. He saw nothing, yet his Spidey sense still screamed at him that there was danger. Peter strained to hear footsteps, breathing, anything to indicate he wasn't alone, but the silence stood strong.

'If that attack didn't just happen I'd say it was trouble elsewhere that's causing my sense to blare. It's like the attack never happened. Did I actually imagine it?' Just as he started to doubt himself, Peter picked up two soft heartbeats. He was certain one was on the same rooftop as him, however, exactly where was unknown. The heart beat seems strong, but not at an accelerated speed like his own heartbeat or any of the other super soldiers. The second person was a little distance away, though the heart rate was fast, it was also quiet, too quiet. Possibly caused by powers, though more likely it belongs to a child. 'What! How did they get so close? At least its only two against one, that's easy, well hopefully.' Pulling him from his internal monologue.

A voice growled out from the shadows "Why are you here?"

Peter hid the flinch. 'so definitely an adult man then, he's distorting his voice, to sound more intimidating and its working.' There was no form to the voice but he could hear it belonged to the closer heartbeat. 'I'm The Amazing Spider-man this guy is no problem for me.' Pushing down his nerves he spoke in a calm confident voice. The voice he thinks to makes him seem older, but actually has the effect of a kid dressed up playing superhero.

"That's a good question, one I'm asking myself about. Not to change the subject but you should really go check that voice out, it sounds like you've been gurgling glass. Doubt that's good for the vocal cords. Throat cancer's a real problem you know. Ignoring it ain't a good idea" Peter likes to talk, though it's more like rambling at this point, a tell sign of his for when he's nervous or uncomfortable. It's a great distraction usually, it angers his enemy's causing them slip up. This does, however, give him a reputation for being annoying. Not that Peter sees it that way. He always gets a response. Even if it's only a growl or monosyllabic, there's always something. Yet peter was met with silence again!

"Seriously? Don't you know its rude to ignore people when there talking to you?" emerging from the shadows a tall dark figure stalked towards peter. Like a bat circling its spider prey stupid enough to be caught in the light. 'I'd say stalk, but there's no footsteps. None. It's like he's floating, giving the façade of walking but leaving no trace behind. It very surprising giving the hefty boots he wears.'

Covered head to toe in black, even with a cape to disguise his shape. The only white to void over his eyes. The outfit was well thought out to hide as much as possible from his opponent. Clever. So, this is the Bat. The self-proclaimed protector of Gotham. He's real, not just a myth told to scare criminals. And he's the good reason to avoid Gotham.

Timeout

"I should explain how I've ended up here. In Gotham, I mean. I don't know the how, the why, or who caused it, but two earths vibrating on different frequencies became one. Now with that little conservation of mass law in play, meaning mass can't be destroyed or created only transferred to another form. Low and behold the two earths made one double the size. Whole cities popped up next to each other like Gotham which now sits right next to New York. It's similar with other places like Metropolis and Washington D.C. The different governments sorted it out though. To start with we stayed on our own earth's land, at least for the most part. Heroes like me tend to break that. The villains too. It didn't take that long before citizens started to intermingle when we broke the ice. Now there's trading and travelling between these places but the different cities are still operated under the previous governments. It's just become like they're different countries in a way. Which would mean I'm an illegal migrant. Yay?"

Time in

Batman, louder than last time and somehow more undistinguishable, spoke, "Answer the question."

Finally making eye contact with the mask's white lenses, Peter pulled himself up to his full height to defiantly reply, "Little old me? I'm not doing much. Just looking for a new place to crash, there's plenty of abandoned buildings around here. Perfect for a spider like me to spin his web."

There was a stand-off. Neither man moved or broke eye contact. Getting more anxious with each passing second.

Peter broke first. "What no reply? No warning to stay out of my city? And here I thought the Bat family was territorial."

Again, nothing he just silently watched Peter. Full on alarmed now, Peter sought out an ideal escape route.

"So, as I've answered your question I'll be on my way. Oh, and your welcome by the way. Manors wouldn't hurt you know." As if he was never still the man moved. Right within Peter's space, He swung at Peter while trying to unbalance him with a kick to the shin. Neither attack made contact. Pulling off a flip an Olympic gymnast would weep over, Peter twisted his whole body mid-flight simultaneously firing off a web to pull him to a distant roof top and another to fuse his opponents boot to the roof top. If he had stayed for a few seconds later he surely would have heard comm links come to life and an order.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter launched himself using any tall structure he can find. Moving faster flinging himself forward, being more reckless with each web. Getting closer to New York Peter realised he was running out of swinging room. With no other option, he leaps from building too building. Frantically consoling himself 'so I left him behind, right? He didn't seem to have any powers. There's no way he can… follow.' His thoughts slowed to a crawl 'Huh.'

Batman was pursuing him. Somehow Peters heart beated faster. Otherwise he didn't show any other signs of stress. Batman was showing an incredible level of skill. Using shortcuts that showed a full understanding of the cities layout. He used a grapple gun as transport in a similar way to Peter's webs. His parkour was on par to Peters, combined with this homefield advantage, Batman gradually catches up to Peter.

'So, he managed to get out of my webs, he really is prepared for anything. That means he's learnt his territory's layout. Damn. This got difficult fast.' Peter pushed his limits. He gained speed, leapt further while figuring out his next move on his feet. Peters good at thinking on his feet. He's runs on instinct anyway. Peter never had any training, didn't have any spare time, he gained his powers then all hell broke loose and he's not slowed down since. This speed slowly began to take its toll, his luck could only last so long. He tripped on edges, missed jumps and had to save himself mid-air multiple times. His full concentration was to escape the presence behind him, leaving no room to fully observe his surroundings. If he had spared a second to look he surely would have seen another figure passing by bellow.

Unknown to peter he was being directed towards the second heartbeat now positioned ahead. Batman's accomplice was forgotten in the chase, well forgotten by Peter. Unidentified at the time this was Robin, the Bat's youngest partner. He surpassed the chase on bike under spider-man's detection. Crouching hidden in the shadows of a billboard, the figure shot a small tracer onto peters suit and promptly disappeared. The boy conforming the hit over the comms, as he did so.

Peter ran on, recognising the warning bells in his head, but thinking it was for the bat behind him. Not willing to stop before reaching Gotham's boarders, he was paying little attention to the man behind him. The used this time to overtake Peter. Surprising peter, Batman kicked his side over peter's perpetually injured ribs. Forcing him to alter his course, making him crash land on one of New York's roof tops. Peters breath was forcibly removed from his lungs.

'He's avoided my hearing, sight and even my Spidey sense. Who the hell is this guy?' The bat spoke one last time 'he's answering my question!'

"Stay out of Gotham. Next time it won't be a warning".

'Nope, said that in my head' And as if he was never there at all, he disappeared from view. Peter sighed "well that was embarrassing got chased out of town before I'd even found a place."

Checking over his injuries Peter was relieved to find his ribs were only bruised not broken. 'so, I'm good for patrol then' Brushing off the encounter. He heads out for a quick patrol of New York's criminal highlights. As it was a slow night Peter returned to his safe house with only a small cut from a pocket knife he missed. Peter was on the lookout the whole night, still panicked. There was no sign of anyone following him, though he was starting to doubt his skills. None the less no S.H.I.E.L.D, no Avengers. Making that for once a good patrol.

'My luck must be turning. My healing factor will fix it the cut by tomorrow, there's no problem there.' Peter climbed up the outside of the building to enter the blocked off room at one of the higher levels. Unlatching the window, Peter slipped into the room. The space had four white washed walls, all covered with pealing wall paper now stained a dirty cream colour. There's only one window, small, but luckily for Peter he's lean and can fit through it. The staircase fell away months, if not years ago leaving the upper room inaccessible to most people. Most people just happened to exclude Peter. Just in case though he keeps the door locked. This prevents any wanderers. The window was the only entrance or exit. Perfect for Peters needs.

He crashed down onto the mattress. It was lumpy, broken and revolting but still better than the floor. Only having half, a cereal bar for dinner, he ate it in three bites. He hid his suit in a small compartment in the wall of his safe house. Peter had installed them in each location he's lived at for this purpose. As much as his Spidey sense came in handy with waking him up. Having it secure while he slept was a high priority. He didn't want anyone to find his suit, or to find a sleeping superhero. There was still the issue of no other safe houses should this become compromised. Peter debated what to do.

'I can't leave myself in this position, but there's nowhere left in New York. And the Bat seemed to mean that threat. Going back into Gotham so soon is not a good idea.' Peter hummed to himself while pacing on the ceiling. Hoping the blood rushing to his head will give him an idea. 'Batman is said to be nocturnal, right? So, if I go back during the day I can find a place without being caught or chased out of town. I'm just lucky he didn't try to arrest me on the stop. I can go check it out after work.' Still hungry, that cereal bar just increasing his hunger rather than quenching it. Peter fell asleep for the night feeling more optimistic with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The Batcave, later the same night.

Arriving at the cave first Batman exits the batmoblie as robin, his son, enters on his bike. Finished with the patrol for the night, The Bat stayed in uniform but removed his cowl. Moving to the monitor The Bat writes up the night's report. Robin went into the showers. They had gone through the sewer system searching for killer croc, and robin had the unfortunate luck of short legs. The sewage ran up to his knees, compared to only Batman's boot. Gotham had one of its rare slow nights. With no signs of croc, the night seems wasted.

Batman brought government files on Spiderman up, finding no new information on the vigilante. He thought 'Spiderman's appearance was interesting. With very little known about the vigilante even by his own government, he was quite the mystery. He had yet to leave New York, however his civilian identity departure was in the realm of possibilities. The Spiders government was in the middle of a manhunt for the arachnid. The media was being silenced on the topic. Having the avengers track him down was a major red flag, but no confrontation had occurred between the two parties.' Bruce was researching Spiderman, but had yet made any new break throughs.

'Spiderman is an unknown and thus dangerous. If today proved anything is that the increased pressure to capture him is causing him to become desperate, making moves that contradict past behaviour. To leave New York is unexpected, but to enter Gotham. It doesn't add up.' Damian returns pulling Bruce from his thoughts. Changed from his robin suit into a dress shirt and slack likely Alfred had set aside for him after patrol. The boy still had a desire to look professional even when relaxing.

Damian questions "father why did you let that arachnid escape with such a feeble warning? He will surly return. That tracer was unnecessary we could have followed him back to his base."

Responding "Spider-man is an unknown, Not S.H.I.E.L.D or any government has any data on him other than speculation. Finding his safe house and information is critical."

"But he's a criminal, a menace. He has an arrest warrant in New York and countless sightings causing destruction."

"Remember Damian I didn't always have a mutual understanding with the Police. It's probable he is a vigilante rather than a villain. We can't jump to conclusion based on rumours alone."

"And if he against the law?"

"Then we take him in. First, he must be observed. When his motives and abilities are clear then he can be arrested. Until that point, I'm pulling you from the case."

"what! It's my case, I've already encountered the target and remained hidden. Your busy tracking Killer Croc, and Nightwing is stretched thin enough."

"That's why I'm giving the case to Red Robin and Red Hood. They can go investigate the location when he leaves."

-TT-

"Fine father. When Drake and Todd fail, I will extract the information myself."

Tim's POV

A shadow casts onto the street bellow as Red Robin swiftly leaps across Gotham's roof tops. Pausing to access the area, he picks the lock to a dark apartment. Tim moves silently into the room. The whole building is run down. Cracks forming cross the ceiling, large patches of damp distort the walls natural shape. Bellow a particularly bad spot on the wall sits a bookcase filled with books. Placed to attempt to hide the damage. A sofa sits with a coffee table behind a moderate sized kitchen, considering the size of the room. Considering the occupant this is no wonder. The sofa looks worn yet still inflexible despite the obvious use as a bed. The bed room id just around the corner though the sofa is used from exhaustion. Overall the place is well kept, impeccably clean. No personal items are out on display, yet it has the feeling of a home. Well lived in. Tim walks up to the bookcase and selects to kill a mockingbird. Jason always did like the classics. Tim turns on the light and settles down on the sofa to wait out the rest of Jason's patrol.

Bruce had sent Tim out to Jason's place. Since the last fight, the man had stubbornly turned off his comm leaving direct confrontation as Tim's only option to contact him. This assignment It is a ploy for them to bond. Bruce believes they can get along with a little work. Admittedly Jason tries not to kill in Tim's presence, an improvement from trying to kill him. Although its likely to be only a courtesy on his part. Somehow Tim still thinks Dick is involved. It's more of his provocative for the brothers to bond. Bruce tends to sulk rather than act on emotional repairs. Tim hears nothing yet speaks.

"Red Hood".

Jason had entered the apartment silent, through the balcony window, the same way as Tim. He wouldn't use the door while in full costume. Too risky even for Hood. He's removed the helmet and has it tucked beneath his arm. If he's surprised to see Tim he doesn't show it. Tim stands up and places the book back on the shelf. Jason smirks.

"Replacement. Changeling your stalker roots I see."

Tim deadpans "Batman has an assignment for us."

"No"

"He…" Jason cut Tim off yelling.

"NO. I'm not his lacky. He can do his own damn chores, leave me out of it."

Unimpressed Tim ignored Jason's outburst. "He wants us to install observation equipment in Spiderman's hideout. B chased him out of Gotham and Damian tagged him. The tracer shows him to have stopped in a condemned building in Queens."

Snarkily Hood replies "He gave you the case! What too busy to catch the spider himself? Baby bat's gotta be pissed. Why both of us? Don't need two costumed idiots to install cameras."

"We don't know the full extent of Spiderman's abilities, or intentions. His identity is also unknown. Too many factors to go it alone. He could turn out to be hostile."

"What do you know?"

"He's got super strength, accelerated speed, some fighting ability but untrained. He travels using a web synthetic to swing similarly to a grapple gun. Batman noted he had some kind of precognition and likely other abilities. The extent of his abilities is unknown. His own government has very little on him. He's good. So far avoided traps and dropped any tails. Watching back the cowls footage he showed tells. The most obvious being the use of humour as a crutch. He's immature in characteristics yet intelligent."

"How Intelligent?"

"Not certain but for his lack in training he made up for in intelligence. He still out maneuvered The Bat. That's impressive in its self"

"Still got bugged though, so not too smart. when we doing this then?"

"You've agreed." Tim successfully masks the surprise from his voice. Jason would only take it the wrong way and any progress made would be lost.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, this ain't for The Bat I only wanna check out his digs."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Tonight. I'll message you the address." With that Tim climbs back out the window off into the night. Stunned Jason mutters

"So, I'm The Replacements partner now huh. That's a new one. B's up to something, gotta be more than information to play for. Spider's has to be more than he seems." Jason removes the rest of his suit to shower and promptly climbs into bed for the first time that week. He'd been crashing on the sofa after patrol. Jason mumbling "Bet replacement's not sleeping tonight, sofa nor bed." before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-man POV

A square of light shines over Peter's eyes, disturbing his sleep. In Peter groans in anguish, then promptly turns over mumbling

"Monday".

The buzzing in his head ruining the peace, he woke. There wasn't even any danger, it's just paranoia. Peter moaned

"Monday. I hate Monday".

Fumbling for his phone to check the time. To his horror its only 6am. 'Mornings use to suck. Patrolling til late, with a few hours' sleep at best, sometimes no sleep at all. This made school a hellish experience. It's not like he had to try that hard, even sleep deprived Peter was top of his class. Could have graduated already. Not that it matters anymore, couldn't risk school. Not only is Spidey being chased but also Peter Parker. A 15 year old with no guardian seems to concern people. Not like it's all that uncommon anyway. Sluggishly he rolls off the mattress, last second tucking his feet under himself to stand up. His stomach growled aggressively.

"Yeah, I know you're hungry, but food costs money which I don't have right now."

Money was an issue, never enough of it. Peter moves to his hidden compartment to remove his suit. Now started the battle of putting on the spandex. Its effective for disguising himself but damn near impossible to put on. The battle won, Spider-man takes out his camera. It's one of the last things he's still got from home. Carefully placed around his neck, on goes his mask and he leaps out of the window.

Spider swings around queens. Thinking to himself 'Jameson Jonna jerk face, as much as I dislike spreading my own public hate, he pays well for Spidey pic and I need the money. Web fluid isn't cheap you know.' A buzz sounds as the police scanner picks up a robbery. A bank on queen boulevard. Picking up the pace he swings into action. Nearing the scene of the crime luckily only a few of the police force have arrived before him. Finding an ideal spot across from the bank. He sticks his camera to take shots to sell later.

Outside the bank, glass litters the floor. A van had been reversed to block the entrance causing the windows to smash. 'smart, some planning has gone into this heist. With the door way blocked, police can't enter to rescue hostages.' The figures of guards can be seen through the shaded windows. A line of hostages sit against the wall. A presence behind him becomes know and draws his focus. He Spidey sense hadn't been set off. It can be meddled with but that usually means its someone he trusts, or doesn't see as a threat.

"Spider-man" a gruff voice calls out.

He turns to face the speaker. "seriously what's with the grumpy old men nowadays? not enough kids on your lawn to yell at? First bats now you. I'm practically popular."

Wittering, Spider-man hid his internal monologue. Daredevil simply glared. 'It's intimidating sure. Definitely well known, however not as legendary as the bat's glare. That holds just a tad more rage. I should know since I witnessed it first-hand.' Overall, they look very similar even the suits, bat ears or horns its basically just a colour change with a belt. Though bats found him in his turf. The devils in queens. 'Why? He never leaves hell's kitchen without reason. Is there more to this robbery? Or was he looking for me?'

"Enough" ignoring the demand Spidey asks

"So, any reason you're out in the day. Not exactly your style is it."

"The robbery it's by a hell's kitchen gang. They've been expanding their territory into Queens. Mostly operate in your territory now. Thought I'd pass on the responsibility to you"

Spiderman interrupts him "Well you know me I'm all about responsibility. That all?"

Continuing with a sigh "Your being reckless. There's talk of sighting of you all over New York and now in Gotham. The Avengers have gotten close to you before. You're making it easy for them to catch up again."

'So, both. I would be smug if it wasn't so insulting.' It's true that the avengers did find him. That's how he lost his favourite safe house. Along with most of his stuff. Happened a two months ago. Spiderman was injured after a fight with the Goblin, so he wasn't on his top game. As it was all over the news played live. The avengers were able to track and ambush him in his loft. Still bandaging his wounds, he was in no condition to take them on. Didn't think he could before the fight. Without the sleep deprivation, injuries, and hunger, he's not entirely sure of his abilities. His healing factor is slowed down by malnutrition, and his strength degrades next. It's possible he's not at his full potential. Living on the streets will do that to a guy.

He barely escaped the encounter. It was beneficial for learning how they fight as a unit, but overall a painful experience. The Government had decided to keep tract of its heroes. They wanted signatures and the face behind the mask. It was sign or retire. As vigilantes like Daredevil and Spidey didn't sign but carried on fighting, they were now enemies of the state. Daredevil had Hell's Kitchen support after the Fisk fiasco. So, he was safe in his home turf, outside of that he was fair game. 'I don't even have that luxury, nowhere is safe for me. I'm not being reckless, not a lot is in my corner right now. Besides it's not just me on the run. He's the one taking a risk leaving Hell's kitchen.'

"just cause I'm seen somewhere once doesn't mean they can catch me. As you see I've got a heist to foil. Later Horn head." Peeved, Spidey leaps off the building and enters the bank from the roof entrance.

Daredevils POV

Dare devil just sighs "Stupid Kid" He knows Spidey is young. Anyone can tell that, a minor too if his immaturity is anything to go by. He can't get a good reading on him though. The heartrate is fast, changed by his power's. Its frustrates him that he can't be sure. Estimates around seventeen but so far the kids changed the subject whenever its brought up. Daredevils been giving pointers. The kid's powerful, but got no idea how to use it properly. He didn't even know how to throw a punch. After a few lessons, he's improved dramatically. He's a fast learner, proof of his intelligence. Still Daredevil promised himself to look out for the Web head.

They met 7 weeks ago, just after Spidey had the run in with the avengers. The Kid was still recovering both emotionally and physically. Daredevil could hear his bones creaking, still healing ribs protesting at the jarring movement. Other than the previous injuries he didn't seem to be in a bad shape. Especially since he just took on the avengers. However, one thing the devil is not is a mind reader. The kid immediately went on the offensive with Daredevil. Not trusting the man to have good intentions. He still isn't sure if it's a vigilantly response or something else, either way there were major trust issues.

Spider-man always stayed out of arms reach, watch him constantly and overall was very wound up. They quarrelled to begin with, but soon the wall crawler grew on the Devil. It was the 4th meet up when the kid started to loosen up around the Devil, but still he keeps a large distance between them. Now he looks out for him, makes sure he gets medical attention from Claire when need rather than when the kid deems it necessary. Which is never. Spidey tends to hide injuries or undermine them. That in mind he waits till the police had finished shooting at the kid, listening for injuries, when none are found he vanishes back to Hell's kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-man's POV

Spiderman crawls down the stairwell on the ceiling. He was silent except for tantrum in his head.

'WTF, who the hell does he think he is? He can't tell me what to do. Thinks he's so smart, knows everything. Ha! He obviously doesn't. He'd have to be blind to think those horns look good.'

Cocking his head to the side, he hears one of the gang members threaten a hostage. Spidey pears around the corner into the room. He can now see the growing police response outside.

'It's good to see them actively involved in the rescue, but I'd rather not be seen. The police tend to drop everything, when they spot me, to take shots at me. It's not just an annoyance for me either. It endangers civilians and the police themselves, so it's best to stay undetected for as long as possible. I should thank them really, my stealth skills have extensively improved.'

The hostages are tied up in a row against the side wall to his left. The vault is on the right where most of the gang members were lurking. Two had remained behind as guards. They both were wearing plastic animals mask, one an elephant, the other a giraffe. It left their eyes the only visible part of the face. One was leering at a hostage, terrifying the woman. Apart from the civilians, he can hear six heart beats. Considering the lack of surveillance, the boss must be absent. Lackies were still dangerous, and they all were carrying weapons.

Spidey needed to act while he had the element of surprise. A loud bang resonated from the vault as the door was blasted wide open. There was no need to crack the safe when the police were already outside, faster to blow it open. The sound startled the hostages causing a small child to burst into tears. Sensing the turn of tides against his favour, Spidey aims a web at the leering man's face.

Mocking the man "It's not polite to stare at a lady."

He leaps down from the ceiling to disarm him. pulling away his gun Spidey removed the bullets, discarding it on the floor. One solid hit to the man knocks him unconscious.

'Five'

The other guard had raised the alarm in this time. All the thieves, now had a gun aimed at him now. One of the men, in a gorilla mask from the vault took a step closer aiming his gun at his head, and puffed out his chest.

"Hey king Kong what's up?".

The apparent lead lacking spoke up "Spider-man. There's a nice bounty on your head. Got a lot of enemies for one guy. Gunna make a lot of money out of you. Surrender now and we'll go easy on you."

Drawing out the "Yeah." "going to decline that delightful offer, I don't play the sacrifice well."

Spider-man leapt into the air with that twinge in his head. Gun fire rained down on the spot he once stood. Shooting a web, he pulled himself behind the main guy. With his other hand, he shoots in rapid fire succession at three of the criminals, covering them in webbing rendering their guns and them useless.

'Four, three, two.'

The giraffe man threw a punch at Spidey's back and made contact. It didn't hurt yet a tiny cracking sound emitted from the area. 'have to check that out later. Back to business.' Thus, began their little dance of Giraffe man attacking with fists and kicks and Spidey gracefully dodging them, all the while Kong sprayed bullets about. Having closer hits to his accomplice than to Spidey. His opponent was breathing heavily, the attacks had turned sluggish and sloppy. As the guy paused for breath, Spidey kicked him to the wall and webbed him up. Turning to Kong, Spidey smirked

"So, Kong not going to bang your chest before charging at me?"

The man growled before aiming another bullet at his head. Spidey dodged it with ease. He punched the man in the gut, pulled the gun from his lose grip and broke it in half. Horrified the man offers a deal.

"Spider-man, Spidey you know were pals, right? How about we split it 50/50, what do ya say?"

"Yeah no, you're being arrested".

The man begged "60/40, no, 70/30."

Silencing the man's plies, he uses webbing to gag the man and produce a straight jacket. He went round to the hostages and broke the table ties confining them. He mostly got glares, with people rapidly pulling away from him when released. A businessman in a suit choose to take it a step closer and blamed him for the robbery. Yelling in his face

"menace, this is your doing." and other insults till spit started to fly from his mouth.

"well you certainly stayed quiet before I released you."

The man stuttered in rage "what, why I never, how dare you speak to me like that."

Spidey moved on from the guy releasing the last few hostages before the van was forcibly moved and the police swarmed in.

"Spider-man you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say or do can be used against you in court."

Spider jumped over the police and outside the bank. Immediately he was hoot at as he fled the scene.

"jeez, for once it'd be nice to leave without feeling like a criminal."

He swung to the building opposite and collected his camera before continuing onwards. Once at a safe distance he stopped to investigate the crack sound. Moving into a known alley, he removed his suit and inspected the back area. There was metal residue left, pulling the pieces out from the spandex it looked like the remains of a tracker.

"shit. Damn it."

'I have no idea how longs that's been there and who put it there. The best-case scenario its Daredevil being over protective, worst the avengers. I haven't seen the avengers for two months, so it's unlikely to be them. It's possible its batman's tracker. Does that mean my place is compromised or not?' growling in frustration Peter push a dumpster to the side and pulled out his spare back pack. He's got a few in random places to switch over personas. Mumbling

"idiot" and other insults directed at himself, he looks through the photographs. There's a few good ones of the fight, but Jameson's not going to want those. He's going to want the ones of him running from the police. Peter sighed and left for work.

Later that morning at the daily bugle.

"Parker. PARKER! Where's that kid."

"Here Mr Jameson, sir. I've got the Spider-man photograph"

Peter handed over a mixture of images including the one running from the police. Of course, those are the ones Jameson chooses to buy. Sent away with his meagre pay check for desecrating his own name. Peter leaves the office after only two hours' work. It's meant to be a free period at school. They don't know he dropped out and he intends to keep it that way.

Finished with the last of Parkers life, Peter changes back into the Spidey suit making a quick detour to collect his laptop he heads off for Gotham. Its only just midday, plenty of time to explore Gotham before night fall. He's got till 5:23pm when the sunsets to find a place or be out of Gotham. He really wants to avoid a run in with the Bat. But if that tracker proved anything is that Spidey needs to lay low for a few days, away from anywhere the Avenger might know, on the off chance it was they planted it. Hiding in the roof top shadows, Spidey ran till he found an area of run down houses. Quickly changing back to Parker, Peter searches through derelict warehouse.

Most places he looked had residents or signs of them and he really needed to avoid other people for a while. It was starting to get dark so he really needed to make a move. Stay or leave, either way he was running out of time. Across the street is an old condemned building, probably a hotel. There were massive holes in the walls and thick layers of dust covering every surface. The lower floors seemed inhabited, but the upper most floors where it was coldest and the most degraded was abandoned.

Deciding on a room to settle in. it had been stripped of any comforts. An en suite was around the corner secluded from the rest of the room. The mattress was gone as well as the curtains. One room break wall was smashed and the window was broken. Peter took the doors from other room unoccupied and used them to patch up the wall. He used his webs as glue and as a filler to stop the draft in the room.

'There's no power or running water, a pity but expected.' Pulling out his laptop, he searches for cheap renting apartments. Quality wasn't essential, just power and water. And as its Gotham he should find a place easily even though he's 15. It would be odder that he can afford a place than a homeless teenager.

Finding a suitable place nearby in crime alley. It's cheap and the landlord doesn't seem too bad. Deciding to check the place out tomorrow. Peter weaves a web hammock to sleep in hanging from the ceiling. Its hidden around the corner in front of en suite, so if anyone walks in they won't see him immediately. Still Peter locks his and pushes the bed frame against the door, with any furniture left behind it to hopefully block the room off.


	7. Chapter 7

Red robin POV

Red robin inspects the area of a fallen staircase. He was within the building where Spider-man was hiding. While waiting for Red hood he decided to scout ahead. Using binoculars looking through the small window that seemed to act as an entrance. The room was dark with no signs of the Spider. He couldn't be sure, as the tracker had gone offline earlier. He would say it had been found, if not for the newscast of a fight easier today when the signal stopped broadcasting. Leading Red robin to believe it was damaged in the fight.

Using the grapple gun, he moved across the gap to inspect the other side. Dust was displaced by his movements. Due to the thick layering, it hadn't been used regularly, some sections had lighter dust, so it's possible its used as an emergency exit. If Spider-man found it in ruin or demolished the structure himself is unknown. However, this does show intelligence. The guy seemed to scout for suitable living arrangements. Nobody would think someone is living above the collapse. For a normal person it'd be difficult to reach, not worth it when there was cleaner places bellow with better exit points. A window and a broken staircase take time to get through, not ideal. It could leave someone trapped, without an easy escape route.

'I wouldn't choose this myself but for someone in hiding with abilities especially those like Spider-mans, it would be ideal.' The staircase was as far as he dared scout without back up. It didn't seem like the vigilantly was around but it's better to be safe than sorry. He doesn't want to give his hand away. It's possible the tracker was undetected even after the breakage. This gives them a distinct advantage. He returned outside to meet hood on a roof top overlooking the building.

Hood was already waiting. Standing in the shadows watch him work. Hood had removed his helmet wearing only his red domino mask. Smirking He drawled

"About time. Done with your looky-loo? B won't be happy that you disobeyed orders. Thought you were the good little Robin."

"I didn't stray from the objective. I only went up to the break in the staircase. You know that since you were watching my progress. Have you seen any sign of the arachnid?"

"Nope. Just you being nosey. Well you look dead, and I would know. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Red turns to Hood with an incredulous look

"I'll take that as a no. Dickybird wouldn't be happy with you."

Hood chucked as Red turned to glare at him.

"Not gunna work Replacement. I'm immune to glares. It's good, but not Batman level good."

No exchange was necessary as both the vigilantes moved back into the building to install cameras. Starting with the exit points and working outwards to the roof. They split up to cover ground more efficiently. There is already a crude set up with the odd camera in the upper levels. Homemade tech, looks like it's made from old circuit boards from outdated model computers. Still impressive that it functions as surveillance. He quickly disables it though. Hood continues to prattle into Red's ear piece. A mixture of boasting and goading comments to get a response.

Red's comm crackled "This guy has some serious nerdige around. Lives on his own, aint got nobody. Sad aint it. Reminds me of you Replacement."

Tim sigh's. 'Hood isn't exactly being difficult per say, but that doesn't mean he's cooperating either. Batman only put them together as the other options were more catastrophic. Hood and Rob would be disastrous. Ex assassin, Hood not even fully retired. There would be no regulation to their fights. Neither think through their actions, too hot headed, rash. Actions more brutal than required, they could easily step over the line. It's not like Rob would stop Hood from killing. He's more likely to hand him the knife. As destructive as that partnership is, they still can work together and get the job done. They have some kind of understanding, with the whole trying to kill me off the first chance they got, thing.'

'The partnership of Robin and myself however is much worse. The Demon Spawn hates me. A burning hatred from the first time he laid eyes on me. and I can say the feeling is mutual. Dicks tried so hard to create a relationship, or even an understanding, but to no avail. His' Tim shivers in revulsion 'brother bonding time never works if anything it creates conflict between us. It only results in arguments, only resolved with me walking away or an escalating fight. The best solution is to have me work with Hood and Damian with Batman. And in the rare case with Nightwing. Nightwing, who the brat somehow respects or likes. Couldn't be sure with that kid. Of course, me and Nightwing work well together, but he tends to patrol alone now. That leaves double up missions to B and Rob. Hood only takes the odd mission when he feels like it. Leaving me, to more often than not, go solo.

They converged outside the flat door. Red uses heat signatures to check the room, showing no signs of current occupancy, Hood picks the lock. They enter cautiously, it was a single room. Not bathroom or wash basin. Not much except a few shelves and a mattress on the floor. Seems like it used to be a private office. More enclosed than other spaces. The mattress would have been brought in by Spider-man. Red voices his thoughts.

"I don't see any drag marks on the floor. Need someone strong to lift if fully off the ground and a cross the stairway gap. Provided it was present before the mattress was added to the room. It was surprisingly clean. Very sparse but inhabited. Spider-man was using it as a more permanent residence rather than a safe house for emergency's. "

"Yeah that makes sense. It looks lived it. So, does that mean The Spiders homeless? The suit does make more sense then. Couldn't afford Kevlar and better materials than spandex. Seriously what self-respecting vigilantly would go out in that suit"

Red inspects the walls, skimming his fingers over the surface.

"Ok so he's homeless then, still he's got to have more stuff than this. Got to be a hidden compartment somewhere. What's the point of those cameras without a monitor to see them on? Check the floor boards for a loose one, I've got the walls."

His fingers find an indentation, pushing around the edges there's a hidden catch with a lock. Its easily picked and opens to reveal a safe like section in the wall. There's no monitor but inside is a damaged suit with what looks like wrist bracelets. 'It has a loaded mechanism to fire something at great speeds. Like a gun would a bullet. Most likely the weapon used to incapacitate opponents and for his web swinging abilities. Would rule that out as a power then. Could mean that sticking to walls is another gimmick. However, theses too seem faulty.' Otherwise there were three changes of clothes, but no indication to Spider-man identity. Hood interrupts

"Well that's a bust."

"Not entirely. We have camera's in place so ideally, we could get visual evidence that way. The security feed must be to a laptop or phone. There may be DNA in the clothes than could alternatively identify the man. Though it doesn't seem likely he will return here. There's only non-essentials items, easy to leave behind. This place has been abandoned or at least being avoided for a while. He's been spooked, not sure if it's the tracker or another factor at play. Either way it could be a while till Spider-man returns here." Red took a sample from the suit to inspect later.

Both their comms came to life as another signal joined the line.

"How come my little brothers get to play together and leave me uninvited" wined an immature Nightwing.

"Were working Nightwing." Red huffed, Oracle had betrayed him.

"I know Baby Bird that's the problem its without me. Little wing, talk to me. You never call, you never write."

"Fuck off Dick"

"That's not nice Hood"

"Ok. Kindly, Fuck off. That better?"

Ignoring Hood entirely "Soooo, your both coming back to the cave right. We're having a family movie night. Lil D is bored all cooped up in cave and it'd cheer him up."

"Yes of course, it would cheer up the demon brat. No one he likes better than the replacement and myself. Truly heart-warming stuff, but I'm going to have to pass. Not my kind of bondage. I would lie and say I'm busy, but I just don't want to."

"I'll sick Agent A on you little wing."

"Fuck you Dickybird. Hood out."

Hood cuts off his comm and jumps out the window. Red Robin sigh's, removes all evidence of their presence and heads back to the Bat cave.

Red Robin arrives back at the cave to find it blissfully empty. 'Hopefully this means I write up the report in peace without Dick distracting me.' He removes the cowl and sits in front of the batcomputor. 'Spider-man is definitely interesting. It's now obvious he's got very little expendable income, likely to be living in abandoned or cheap rentable buildings.' He puts the sample taken from the suit into the computer to find a DNA match on the system. He set the camera network up to record data and signal him if any movement is detected. A better reproach then watching the footage himself.

"Timmy, where's Little Wing?"

'It appears that Dick has found me, not important intergrading Damian into TV culture seems important to him. the movie night will distract him soon enough.'

"Jason decided not to join you."

"Don't you mean us."

"that would imply I am joining you."

Dick wined "Tim, common it will be fun. We can watch something you like, like Star Wars. Lil D hasn't seen that yet."

In a deadpanned expression, Tim sarcastically remarked "As tempting as that sounds, I've got work to do. So, you'll have to count me out."

"But Timmy" Dick prolonged.

"Leave him Grayson. It's irrelevant if Drake is present, there's no difference. It's not as if he wanted."

"Damian that's not nice."

"leave it Dick I told you, I'm busy. It's not like I care what the Demon brat says."

Damian responds with the typical "-TT-"

"But Tim" Dick pouted.

"go as I said I've got to finish this report and my own research to do."

Dick relents and walks upstairs with Damian just before the lift closes Tim sees Damian's smirk in a reflection and hears him remark

"It's not as if anything the simpleton find entertaining will be worth watching."

Tim sighed before carrying on typing. 'I didn't hear him respond but it's likely he reprimanded him. Not that it makes a difference.' He yawns into his hand, 'I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow.' Tim's eyes start to droop. There's a meeting as Wayne Enterprises in the morning that he's required to attend along with Bruce. If he wants to have some kinda of cognitive ability he needs to get a few hours' sleep. Especially since he's not had more than 6 hours' total in the last week. 'Alfred would be disappointed.' Is the last conscious thought Tim had before he fell asleep at the monitor.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim POV – Tuesday

Tim shambles into the kitchen. bleary-eyed and heavy footed. He'd fallen asleep at the computer the night before and had ended up in his old room at the manor. He'd also been stripped of his uniform switched for an old pair of pyjamas, his superman ones. This leads him to believe It must have been Alfred and Dick who had moved him rather than Bruce. He'd have chosen the batman ones. Both selections would be embarrassing but the superman ones irritate Bruce. Alfred must be in one of his pranking moods.

Bruce and Damian were already seated at the breakfast bar. Bruce was reading the paper, he didn't verbalise a greeting but still knew Tim entered the room. Damian simply sneered in Tim's direction before Alfred gave him a look before turning to Tim.

Tim was shuffling towards the coffee maker. His path halted by Alfred who hands him a mug already filled.

"Beautiful." Tim murmured wistfully.

"Master Timothy, I presume you do plan to eat something along with your Coffee."

Knowing this was not a question, more like a command Tim sighed and took the plate Alfred was handing him.

"Thanks Alfred, do you know the time?"

"I do Master Timothy its 7:30am. Are you aware of your schedule today?"

"-TT-" Damian scoffs "Drake wouldn't even know what the date is pennyworth how could he know his schedule.

Now coherent enough to retort "I do know the date. Its um... its."

"It's Tuesday Tim." Bruce supplies

"Right Tuesday."

Damian laughs at him and ridicules.

"How can you expect him to be CEO when he can't even read the calendar. WE is going to be ruined before I take over."

They glared at each up heatedly. Sensing the rising tension about to breakout in a fight. Bruce in his batman voice says

"Boys"

Both stop sizing each other up, only due to Robin training. Neither wanted to back down. The tension has been lessening recently due to Tim living in his apartment rather than the manor. Alfred interjected with

"I believe you have an early meeting master timothy."

"Right Alfred id better get going. Thanks for breakfast."

"And you master Damian have school. As Tim is driving into Gotham, so he can drop you off."

Yet again a command not a request. Tim dejected

"Sure Alfred. Come on demon spawn. I don't want to be late."

"Like I'd go anywhere with you Drake. I can drive myself." Bruce put down his paper to look at his blood son before warning

"Damian." He responded with a huff

"Fine father." Damian pushed in front of Tim to leave first. Exasperated Tim follows. They both leave the kitchen to Bruce and Alfred.

"Shouldn't you be leave too Master Bruce. I am informed that you have important paperwork to sign today." Bruce grimaced. Seeing Alfred's expression, he got up and moved towards the door. Waving Alfred goodbye. The man somehow made a suggestion seem like an order.

"Have a good day sir."

Peter POV – Tuesday

Peter wakes up to a weight pressing into his side. His laptop had slipped beside him. Luckily, he hasn't broken it in his sleep. 'That's a relief, couldn't afford a flat and a new computer.' The pressure not even being uncomfortable due to his flexibility. The laptop had been altered to improve its specs. He can only get so much from dumpster diving for technology. Some stuff had to bought and that cost a lot of money.

He pulled his arms up above his head and stretched. His stomach loudly growled protesting to the lack of food. He'd gone out to get supplies last night, just convenience store stuff. He got plenty, a weeks' worth for a normal person. Still it was nowhere near enough, with his increased metabolism. 'Flat first, food later.' He picked up the phone and rang up the landlord's number. 'Hopefully he or she is awake already its 10am so it's likely.'

The phone rings twice before the line gets picked up. A woman asked

"This is Jones, who's calling?"

"Hi, my names Peter Parker."

They were going over details.

'Ok Timeout'

"I know when you're lying low you need alternatively identities, fake details. I'm not that ignorant I promise. But I have no fake papers nor the computer power to make them. So, for now I'm suck being me. Peter Parker is a good cover anyway, a homeless kid makes sense in this neighbourhood. No one suspects that puny parker could ever by Spider-man. You don't have to worry I know what I'm doing. Probably."

'Back to our pre-scheduled program'

"So… you're sure you ok with renting to me?"

"Sure, thing kid. You seem alright, definitely better off with a roof over your head."

She seemed honest, though didn't buy the whole my dad travels and I need someplace to stay to finish school story. Not that he'd expect her too, but it hopefully leads her to believe he's just another street kid. Which ultimately, he is. He'd be able to tell for sure when he met her. Nothing like mental ticks to show true intentions.

"When can I view the flat?"

"You can come over this afternoon. I can rent it out to you today if you've got the deposit."

"Yeah. That would be great I've got the money. What time?"

"2pm. Meet me outside the building."

"Thanks. I'll be there."

Jason POV – Tuesday

'Jones seems to be waiting outside for someone. Perhaps a new tenant. Flat number 16 has been empty a while. It's been nice to have the floor to myself. Makes the night-time activities simpler.'

A kid walks up. Definitely a street kid. Jason tenses, he's become quite protective of his landlady. Not that she needs his protection. She's the reason he chose this place. To his surprise the kid who she's meeting.

'He's scruffy, in clothes repaired from tears in the cloth. They could only a year old if that. Puts how he got the tears into question. He couldn't be more than 16. How, the hell could a kid like that afford to rent a place. Most sleep in abandoned buildings or just on the streets. He seems new to the life, few months in. His postures too relaxed, still alert, but he still seems to trust people. If you've been on the streets long enough you learn it's not worth the risk. It's been a hard first winter for the kid. He looks ragged, worn down, the cold will do that to you.'

Outside they talk for a bit before entering the building. Jason bristles. The kid completely tenses up and stops to look around.

'wonder what's got him spooked?'

Then they make eye contact. 'It's like he's actually looking at him, but that's impossible I've got one way windows. All he sees is his own reflection. Yet it feels like he's looking at me directly. He seems like trouble. There's something more to this kid.'

'I hear them walking up the stair to the 6th floor, my floor. Must be looking at number 16.' Most floors have 3 flats this one only the two for whatever reason. She shows him around for about an hour. 'I'm straining to hear through the walls. She Tells him essential information like what works and how to get said things to work. One of reasons he chose this place is the Wi-Fi that's included in the flats. Each floor has its own box so it's pretty decent.'

Jones POV

"So, Pete why no parents?"

'His whole-body freezes. Must have not expected me to come right out and say it. But I need to know. Real or not, if the child snatchers come knocking I need deniability or a story to tell.'

Pete stutters "well, it's just me and dad. He has to travel for work a lot. He's an international reporter. He was meant to be back by now but something came up. The last flats rent contract ran out, and the owner is refurbishing the place so I can't renew it. As he can't get back for a while and I've still got school. We decided I stay still summer, then join him."

"That's a lovely story, but its bullshit."

"Sorry?" Pete squeaked

"It's a lie. Obviously."

Pete was shifting, looking like he was about to leg it. Not wanting that to happen.

"Look kid. If that's your story then fine. Just don't change it now. We need to be on the same page if this goes tits up."

He had a confused look on his face. He stared into her eyes as if he was trying to find a hidden motive.

"So, you're going to let me stay?"

"Yep. You're better off here than anyplace else. You know that yourself."

"You're not going to call child services then?"

"Nope."

Jason POV

'She asks about his parents. He starts his cover story of a father that travels, and Jones doesn't buy it. He must have been twitchy cause she agrees not to squeal on him to child services. They exchange contact details. He gives her the deposit upfront. Which again surprises Jason he can afford to do that. The travelling dad story would work if he was dressed nicer. All the damaged hoodie says is hoodlum. she hands over the keys.'

'I hear say he can move in from today and he leaves saying that he will. Must have kept some belongings somewhere safe. Odd that a street kid would leave valuables away from himself but hey. Everyone's got their own methods. Could lose everything that way if robbed. Still your stuff could be taken if unsupervised.' Ms J walks up the stairs. She has her on an upper level.

'I'm kinda jealous of that. She's up there for a few hours before I hear her come down.' Before Jones leaves. Jason opens his door and strides over to her.

"So, who's the kid?"

She turns to him with a sideways glare. "Jason." She greets "I'm good, thanks for asking."

He doesn't respond and they just look at each other for a few beats. Jones sighs dejectedly caving in first. Jason is rather stubborn at times.

"His name is Peter Parker. Obviously alone claiming to have a after traveling for work but I don't believe it for a second and he knows that."

"He gunna come back?"

"Yeah wouldn't have given me the cash otherwise. Said something about getting his backpack and asked for cheap clothing stores. I suggested some donation point but he insisted on store."

"Got Street smarts then or still got some pride. How'd a kid like that get that kinda cash?"

"He has a job apparently. A freelance photographer for the bugle. Seems to make decent money out of it. Could be useful in my investigations if he's any good."

Jason hums. Mulling over what he's learnt. 'Sure, the photographer thing could be true. Yet the kid seems tougher than that. Been dealt some bad cards. From the looks of him he's got lean muscle. Shorter than he should be at that age. I bet the hunger aint helping that. I'll have to talk to him. doesn't seem like the gang type but could be a thief. He had some thin scars visible. Not noticeable. Could have gotten them many different ways. Some he doesn't want to think about, but he can't be sure about him.'

"Jason"

"Yeah JJ"

She grumbles at the nickname before collecting her thoughts

"Look out for him. don't call the cops. you don't seem the type, too wise to the system. He's better off here than in a foster home till 18."

'She's not wrong. Too old to get adopted. No one wants a problem teenager, he's already too jaded. May not have been on the streets long but didn't have that much beforehand. Only way out of the system would be to age through it.'

"Did you carbon date on him?"

"He says 17 but it's more like 14/15. He seems different Jason. He needs to be here."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell on the kid. Doesn't mean I'm going to be playing baby sitter either."

A new voice interrupts the conversation.

"I wouldn't ask you too"

Jones turns to walk towards the boy.

"Peter this is Jason. He's flat number 17. If you've got a problem with the flat call me. For anything else, him. He may seem grumpy but he's a softie deep down." Jason scoffs

"Well it's so deep that even I can't see it. But yeah Peter, you need help ask me first."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and its Pete."

"Sure, thing Kid."

Jason interrogates and Pete fidgets while answering, clearly uncomfortable. He starts to retreat to his new flat. 'He's got a backpack on with two plastic carrying bags one full of clothes the other food from a cheap supermarket. Must have stocked up on his way back. Even if his last place was close by, that's still fast. Its seems all his belongs must fit into the backpack. A definite sign of a street kid. Don't keep anything you can't carry.' Jason relents and turns away. Ms J starts to make her move.

"I'm off. Quit tormenting the kid. He can actually afford rent and I need the income from that."

'The saint that she is, charges less than she could. I know of at least four flats behind on the rent. Even at the low price it is. Makes me feel guilty for not paying more.' Both boys say goodbye and Pete turns back to his flat. Quickly before closing the door he turns to Jason.

"Bye, nice meeting you." with that he promptly pulls the door shut.

Chuckling to himself Jason turns back to his own flat. 'Well aint he interesting. That fidget seemed more forced than natural. It may have been normal for him once but now, not so much. No, he's had that behaviour stripped from him. It's like he's pretending to be himself. Been someone else for so long he doesn't know how to go back. Better get Timmy to look in to him. Replacement owes me a favour.'

Authors comment:

I just wanted to says thanks for the support I'm getting, along with the comments. They do actually encourage me and I'm glad other people like my story. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Tim POV

Tim was sitting in his office. Separated from Bruce's office by a glass wall with a dim function. Tam had taken over half of his space. Completely with a level of tyranny enforced the prohibition of coffee consumption. 'Coffee, beautiful coffee. I'm not even allowed other forms of caffeine. Tam seemed to think a hand holding an energy drink would not be missed. As she tried to snap it to prevent any repeat offense.' Tam choose this moment to grin causing Tim to Rub his wrist absentmindedly. He was hungry, tired, and overworked.

'Everyone is plotting against me. My abandonment of sleep in favour of work fuelled by coffee. Leading to restrictions, which Tam now enforces. All the while Damian gets to mock my current state and undermine my efficiency. If that's not bad enough that little ball of sunshine got to continue his abuse during the car journey that morning. The Demon spawn is usually difficult but, as he was in the passenger seat not behind the wheel, with me driving he was even more obnoxious than usual. Alfred may have requested it but Bruce definitively had a hand behind it. Some kind of punishment for what, I don't know. Or who it is aimed at. Perhaps the Demon brat did something. The other explanation is too horrid for thought, and not Bruce at all. Bonding with Damian.'

"Ugh" Tim made a verbal disgust sound. Attracting the attention of Tam. He shook his head at her enquiring eyebrow, turning back to his work.

'Forced Brotherly Bonding is more Dicks endeavour. Such as his failed movie nights or the rare case when they succeeded turning into a glaring match. Though in the infrequent circumstances me a Damian have worked together and the even scarce times we cooperated. The mission was completed swiftly. In Bruce's mindset that must be a valuable resource. To be able to pair Jason with Dick would also create less friction, if Nightwing could be put on more dangerous mission as Damian would be absent. He would then leave the smaller threats to me and the brat. This can't happen. His first actions were to kill me as soon as possible. He hates my existence, and the feeling is mutual. I imagine he's figured this out as well. Might be why he put in the extra effort in his digs on the car ride. Yet he still left the dangerous territories alone. I didn't know he had the social skills for that.'

"Tim"

'If we show deterioration in the relationship, he might rethink this unfortunate arrangement. Being counterproductive could prevent future working arrangements-'

"Tim"

'But at the same time the consequences could be severe. It depends on how spiteful Bruce is about his plans being foiled.'

"Tim"

'Alternatively, we could just remove the chances of partnership. Dick would be useful. If he thinks Damian wants to work with him he can whine at Bruce to keep his little D in his clutches. Or I could work the Red Hood has limited gun use since his partnership with me. This would likely reverse if working more dangerous cases with Nightwing. Hood being more inclined towards the fatal violence when against worse criminals'

"TIM!" sharply called. He had acknowledged his name being called but had decided not to respond, but to continue thoughts in his head.

"Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."

"Sorry Tam. I've been distracted."

"Well concentrate you've got two piles of forms to sign, a meeting and Alfred just called. You have 10 Minutes till I'm dragging you to the meeting room myself. Understand."

Tim smirked. "Yeah Tam I understand."

She humped and left his office finally. He picked up his phone with dread. 'there can be no good reason to call, and I've got a feeling I'm not going to like this.' Alfred picked up on the first ring tone. 'I'm so not going to like this.'

"Master Timothy"

"Hi Alfred, sorry I didn't answer your call I was working."

"I wouldn't expect any less. Considering you're at work."

Somehow it sounded more like a dig than a compliment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but, the school called requesting for Master Damian to be collected, and I am unavailable."

Groaning Tim replied, "what did he do now?"

"I believe he exchanged blows with an older student."

Signing resenting his fate "Can't Bruce or Jason go get him?"

"Master Bruce is in an important meeting and your Brother is not answering his phone."

Desperately clutching at straws "What about Dick?"

"On enforced bed rest, healing from last night escapades."

"Steph?"

"In an exam"

"Cass"

"I'm afraid everyone is indisposed at the moment."

In defeat "Ok Alfred, I'll go get the little gremlin, I mean Brat."

"Very well Master Timothy I expect you both back shortly."

Alfred ended the call allowing Tim to hunch over his desk and sign with exasperation. Muttering "so, no meeting then."

A determined Tam storms into the room, looking her target, Tim, in the eyes.

"Times up"

"Sorry Tam but I need to go get the demon spawn from school, he got suspended."

'She glares at me for a few seconds as if this is my fault. Then swiftly turns and strides out the door all the while muttering violence against any Wayne to cross her path. Hopefully Damian. As annoying as this is at least it falls under the misbehaviour plan. We might be on the same page for once. I would have preferred the second option using Dick, but that would mean Damian would have to endure spending time with Dick. And hugs, lots of hugs.'

His stomach grumbled, already forgone lunch to work the day was lagging. 'I doubt I'll come back in. I can work from home after dropping Damian off at the manor.'

He dejectedly walked out of his office holding the forms to sign and any document he intended to finish that afternoon and most likely evening. He took the lift down to the garage any drove towards Damián's school. When he arrived, he walked towards the office to find Damian sitting outside.

"What are you doing here Drake?"

"No one else could come get you so Alfred called me."

The brat only tutted as a response and turned away. 'Alfred wouldn't lie but this could be an underhand tactic to get me to work less and get me to the manor.'

"Well played Alfred, well played." Tim muttered

With spite "What are you babbling now Drake? Have you lost all of your limited brain function without coffee?"

"I can think just fine. Its apparently, you who can't have logical thoughts. Fighting with an older student."

Venomously "I defeated the Imbecile"

In an angry whisper "That's not the point. The point is that **Damian Wayne!** Doesn't know how to fight and should not be displaying certain fighting techniques."

Damian growled prepared to retort but cut off by the door opening.

'Walking with Damian through the school halls. In the presence of his school peers, the brat was doing all his best to seem dignified, as if I was below him such as his servant. considering he spends plenty of his time moaning about his fellow student's incompetence or immaturity he seems to want approval just like any kid.' They were getting side glances and the topic of whispers from all directions. Securely in the limelight. This was probably the only reason Damian didn't have a full-on tantrum.

"This is your fault Drake"

"My fault! You're the one who got in a fight, so you've got to live with the consequences."

"No matter a week apart from that school is more an award rather than punishment."

"The real punishment will be whatever Bruce or Alfred decides, and your already benched for bad behaviour."

Damian moved to attack Tim, but noticed his surroundings with students moving towards afternoon classes. Vehemently glaring at Tim, Damian knocks his shoulder pushing past and walks out of the school. He then proceeded to the passenger seat. Tim followed sighing and got into the car.

"So, what's it going to be sullen silence or mean comment?"

Damian all but growled at his comment his whole-body brisling. But the only verbal response was his signature tut.

"Sullen silence it is"

By the time, he gets back home its late in the afternoon and as if the universe was only waiting for him to get through the door.

"Jason"

The man was sprawled out on his sofa reading one of his books.

"Hey Replacement, Nice books you've got here. Ever read any of them?"

Tim looked at him funny. 'He was being civil. Why?'

"What do you want?"

"There's a new kid at my apartments, young early teen. I want info on his background, how long he's been on the streets, Juvie records, ya know the whole shebang. I'm not even sure if he's from our earth. He's at least new to Gotham."

Tim turns towards his kitchen to find the caffeine missing. 'Damn'

"Oh, I relieved you of all your coffee."

Tim glared at Jason with a burning hot hatred.

"What! Alfred offered me cookies for my services. It's not like he wouldn't have sent someone else. Our motives just happened to coincide."

"Motives?"

"Yeah Alfred making sure you don't drop dead and me pissing you off."

Jason Grinned to Tim's deadpan expression.

"Why would I help you?"

"Don't be like that Replacement. letting go is your thing. What other reason would there be for B keeping you around."

'The comment internally stung, and he hoped he was wrong. But the bats only kept him around while he's useful.' Jason seemed to cringe only visible by his eyes crinkling like he saw Tim's thoughts, and changed the subject. 'is that? Does he feel guilty?'

"Anyway, since you've become like a Babs for me I decided to skip the interrogation and ask you."

"I'll look into it."

"By the way your apartments a mess. Alfred would be horrified especially with the takeout boxes."

Jason then leapt out the balcony firing a grapple line off the building. I choose this apartment for that purpose due to its hidden location. The style straight out of an interior design magazine. Jason had left a file on top of one of my piles on the coffee table. 'He's not wrong about the mess. The bin piled with takeout boxes with papers haphazardly filed everywhere. It's got a chaotic order to it. 'I know where everything is, just no one else does. The bedrooms not much better, littered with strewn clothes in piles of clean and dirty. Luckily no damming pieces of uniform left in sight.'

Tim retrieved some left-over takeout from the fridge and heat it up in the microwave. Then taking it to his computer set up in the spare room. He checked the camera feed from Spiders place then proceeded to start searching. When no information was found other than a birth certificate He had to start hacking into some locked files.

"Who are you Peter Parker?"

Jason POV

"So, who are you Peter Parker?"

"So-o-ory"

Jason had acquisitioned Peter in the hallway between their apartments. He blocked the kid's doorway to prevent escape. 'At first it looked like he was going to run. His body tensed as if responding to muscle memory. The kid had training, he has the lean look. He's got muscle he's too thin to realistically have. He reminds me of Tim in the way he built but at the same time Dick from his movements. Could have a background in gymnastics or dance.'

"Who are you? Where do you come from, because that accent sure aint local? And most importantly WTF are you doing in Gotham?"

"Well I'm here coz I'm finishing school while-"

"Not the cover story."

The kid blanched at this. Had a look in his eye like he was evaluating me. Like a primitive version of Cass's stare. Seeming to find my intentions ok he answers.

"I ain't got anywhere else. I'm on my own and there's too much heat at home. I needed out. I can hide in Gotham. No one blinks an eye at a new homeless teen. Less likely to be ratted out to child protective services. I'm almost out of the age range, just under t-a year"

Jason hummed at this. The best lies held truth. Its apart of it but not the whole story there's more to another orphan avoiding the foster system. Going to say 15 at that slip up. It doesn't seem planted but it suits his baby face.

"Alright Bambi but I think you mean three years till your 18."

 **"** **Bambi!"** He said indignantly. Then as he processed the whole sentence. "What, wait I'm 17 I've said before."

"Yeah, no. You're not seventeen. But now you've all but confirmed it."

Peter groaned in frustration.

"You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"Nah Kid your good. Just wanted to be sure."

With that Jason turned around and strode out of the hallway towards the stairs. He called over his shoulder.

"See you later Kid I've got places to be."

Peter mumbled a goodbye before dashing back into his apartment as if Jason was going to suddenly turn around and trap him again. Jason chuckled to himself. 'A paradox that kid. His body says in control, confident yet his speech and mannerisms say otherwise. Real interesting.' Instead of taking the stairs down he goes up and out through the roof access. Changing into Red Hood gear, he runs off to start his patrol.

Comment:

Hey guys. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Had coursework to finish e.c.t. Thanks for reading I really apricate it.

P.s. Did you see my Deadpool reference. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Jason POV

'Replacement took a week, but I've finally got the Info on Parker. All of the documents had been buried on the kid. Took Red a while to release of the documents.' Hood's computer showed a file filled with various documents from Parkers personal information to his past occupations. The computer was one of his better set ups. He'd let Tim upgrade the tech. still not bat computer level but better than a civilian's computer. He clicked on the personal details first.

Full name: Peter Benjamin Parker.

Born October 14th.

Age 15.

Height: 5,10.

weight: 165lbs.

"Might have been 165lbs but not now. He's way too skinny for that. He's from the other earth which explains why he thought moving to Gotham was a good idea."

Relatives: All deceased.

Deceased: Father- Captain Richard Lawrence parker, special forces. Mother- Mary Teresa Parker maiden name Fitzpatrick, worked for the government. Aunt- May Reilly Parker Jameson. Uncle- Benjamin Parker.

"His parents are suspected CIA agents. Both highly intelligent. That's passed onto Peter Explains why the kids on his own, and how he survived a winter without any prior experience. Winter on the streets is harsh even more so on newbies. He's a genus, Probably even Tim's level or smarter."

'He's already released scientific papers and investing revolutionary products changing the world. Admittedly not all of them were successful. There's file on his work at Oscourp, combined with the police report on the lizard fiasco. He made a serum for limb regrowth with Dr Kurt Connors aka the lizard. The doctor took the serum to regain his arm and paid the consequence of using untested chemicals. It was a disaster, the side effect of becoming a reptile is less than desired. Still Tim thinks the formula has potential. The kid could graduate easily, should have already.'

'Except that's not going to happen now, or at least for a while. He disappeared 4 months ago in November, just after his legal guardian May Parker died. Ben died early October, in a robbery gone wrong. The kid's been on his own since then. He's suspicious that's for sure. Got strong sense of paranoia off of him, just like the bats. The only records of his whereabouts known are cash payments on record from the bugle. Must have been saving them up while having a steady income. Smart kid. Stock piling for the worst is a good street rat trait.'

Jason walks away from the computer out onto his balcony. He pulls out a cigarette and smokes in the cool Gotham air. Over the past week Jason had been talking to Parker. Gathering intel about the kid. Documents are only words, so much more can be read through movement and speech. Combining the two allows him to get a better idea of Peter Parker.

'His movements are fluid like a gymnast. Light footed and strong positioned. Physically he has confidence but emotionally and mentally, he's insecure. He starts off fine in a conversation. Get him on a topic he like and it's like watching Roy inventing. Then it's just like he deflates, enthusiasm gone. He checks himself, hides behind a brick wall in his mind. Jones was right he's a good kid. Just a scared and has been hurt. Got strange sleeping habits. But hey who I am I to judge. I'm nocturnal too. It must be how he gets the good photos of fights to sell. His agility would come in handy too, allows him not to get caught.'

'When he gets talking though. It's all Puns, terrible puns, that even Dick couldn't be proud off. Not all bad, some can be funny. It's just the quantity of them. He's just as bad, dare I say, worse than Roy. The universe could not handle them meeting. He uses the comedy as a crutch. He hides behind the jokes. Though when he's having a bad day he gets sullener, depressed. On those days, it's not shyness that stops him from talking.'

'He has signs of abuse. He flinches whenever I move, stays further than an arm's length from everyone. He can be skittish in his reactions when certain topics come up. Like how quite he is. I think it stems from outside sources rather than any family members. When I asked about family he was sad, uncomfortable but not angry or scared. He's already improving. He doesn't trust me but I don't think I'm an enemy either.'

'Hopefully he'll go back to school when he gets comfortable. Might even help him with false documents to avoid the social workers. He reminds me of Tim. Same age, same intelligence, same confidence. Parker just can't hide his insecurities as well as Tim can. I can hear him now, scurrying around frantically. It's surprising really, normally he doesn't make a sound.'

Peter POV

"Somebody hacked the files I buried! Somebody hacked the files I buried! SOMEBODY…HACKED…FILES…BURED!" His alarm grew with each repetition till his speech tailed off from his panicking

'They know pretty much everything important about Parker but nothing on Spider-Man. If their smart there can be conclusion drawn but my physiology doesn't support the idea of Spider-Man. Peter's too skinny, unathletic. With a record of being bullied before and after Spider-Man. I covered myself pretty well. No peter may have links to Spider-Man but it's just the same as Gwen, Harry, or… or… Yeah, they wouldn't put the two together. The suspicious thing is the fact the information is hidden but that can be covered by my parents or Parkers involvement with Oscourp and the Lizard.'

'Would they think I hid the information? Or someone else?'

"Get a grip parker this isn't going to solve anything"

'Slow down and thing. First things first track the signals source location.' Peter sat on the floor cross legged stretching out his joints to relax himself. He put his laptop on his thighs and started the process. It took a few hours but he'd finally gotten through and found the location. The signal went to-

"Wayne manor! Wait, what?"

'Not only Wayne manor, but under it! Like in a basement? What does Mr Wayne want with me? And... sweet Jesus does he have a good computer. That thing's powerful, and like an amateur, I just created a direct link to my laptop. Shit. There's no revealing Spidey stuff on here, but there is plenty of Parker research, Like the lizard serum for one. Well that's just great. Now Wayne enterprise's supercomputer has my life's work. Wonderful. It's odd though that the signal is from under Wayne manor and not the WE building.'

"Why does a playboy billionaire need that kind of set up for anyway?"

'Is this about Spider-Man or Peter Parker? And if it's not my vigilante persona, then why Parker? What could the Wayne's want with puny Parker?'

Peter found that the information had been forwarded to another address.

"Great so some else knows all my research."

The signal was close, like right next-door close.

"Jason. **Bruce Wayne** sent information about me to Jason Todd."

'So, Jason has ties to the Wayne's? And moreover, he asked a favour to unlock files about me. Very difficult files to find, let alone hack. Whoever did this is obviously an expert. Could Mr Wayne open them himself? I woefully know very little about the Wayne's and this is something I need to rectify.'

Stunned "Guess I've got some research to do myself."

Tim POV

'The bat computer's been hacked. They traced the hack on the documents about Peter Parker. Was someone watching the files? They must be a good hacker themselves to get through the bat computers security. They've been detected but still they did spot my work first. Took me a week to get through the files. Only a few hours for this guy to hack us. He has to be smart, a genus really. Could be Parker himself. From what I've read his intelligent, has the means and motive. I would want to know who's looked at my personal details too. Better get in touch with Jason, this could turn sour quickly.'

When calling Jason, he tends to leave the phone till the last ring to pick up, even if he has his phone in his hand. It's one of the ways he shows spite towards people who disturb his peace. However, this time the pickup was immediate.

"Tim"

"Tim…"

He was dumbfounded. Jason called him Tim. Not a nickname or insult. Just Tim.

"Hey, Timer's you butt dial me."

Shaking himself out of his silent stupor

"Jason, we might have a problem. Someone traced the hack on parker back to the cave."

"What! Damn Replacement you slipping up?"

"No. There good, whoever did it. I suspect its Parker. It took him a fraction of the time it took me to get through."

"Could be him. was a bit frantic a few hours ago but he quietened down since then. Not heard a peep out of him."

"I wanted to give you a heads up. If he's hacked the cave, he's hacked your computer too. Would have followed the signal I sent his files through."

"Damn. What does he know?"

"Potentially everything. I bared him pretty quick but he may have seen a few files beforehand, not enough time to decrypt anything but he could have downloaded files or have an eidetic memory. Even if he didn't he still knows the signal came from Wayne manor and essentially under it. It could cause problems. He at least knows you've been spying on him and now he's likely to do the same."

"So, I'm gunna assume he knows I'm Bruce Wayne's ward. Possibly he knows more."

"Play it safe. Don't wait for him to make his play. Take control of the situation and confront him."

"Yeah, alright."

"I've got to erase the trail before b finds out. See you later to check on the spider."

End call

Jason signs running a hand though his hair. A new habit since working again with the Bats. Deciding to put the blame fully on Tim and exasperated with the turn of events, he faces his foe. A teenage boy with the intelligence of Lex Luthor. 'Time to pull on my big boy pants.'

He strides over to his neighbour's front door and knocks. He can hear flustered movement from inside the flat. Sounds like he's knocking into items. He didn't hear anything break though. 'the kid's freaking out about my presence at the door. He must already suspect me. Or is just this paranoid. Another similarity too Tim. Odd. Are doppelgangers a thing?' deciding to speak up

"It's me kid"

Peter POV

Subconsciously he realises that Jayson is leaving his flat, but he does act on the alarm until his knocking on the front door. Already uses to ignoring the barrage of sensory information, it wasn't addressed until it was too late.

'Shit, shit, shit. He's here he's here.' He panics, standing up too fast he knocks the laptop off his lap, sending a glass of water tumbling after it. Pulling off a move a ninja would be proud of he catches the glass on his foot, kicks it up to catch the water spilled out of it having it land in his left hand. The right hand swiped the laptop mid-air closing it shut tossing it onto the coffee table. This all happening within a few seconds leaving him time to spare, to debate running for it or pretending ignorance. If pleading ignorance still is even an option. Jason showing telepathic like accuracy, reads his thoughts, and starts to pick the lock.

This only insights' more panic. The clicks of the tumbles only add to the tension. Like a messed-up countdown clock. Later on, after he's calmed done and safer, he will address why Jason can pick locks, also if he's a Wayne child why does he live in crime alley, but most importantly why he's legally dead.

He'd just got to some interesting facts about the Wayne family. They're very suspicious. Always willing to help fix Gotham no matter who broke it. Batman, or the villain's he fights. Its predicted that none of the Bats have any powers. There like Clint and Tony. Reliant on skill and weapons rather than specials abilities. There's a strong connection between the Bat's and Wayne's. It could just be that they bankroll Bats as people suspect or is it more?

Jason disturbs this line of internal enquiry when he come barging into the room. Set on a mission to complicate his life further. Peter's horrified caught expression causes Jason to burst out laughing. Peter was on his tip toes with his arms previously flailing in front of him, paused outstretched. To finish off the look his eyes were bulging with his mouth open in a silent scream. The look was too funny for Jason not too react to. Even if he could luckily the Jason, peter knows would laugh at this kind of thing.

"Bwaha ha ha ha. Hiya kid nice deer caught in headlights impersonation?"

"N-n-no. I'm doing yoga."

Peter huffed indignantly while his face burned with embarrassment. Jason laughed

"Sure Bambi, yoga. Hey, you really are Bambi, aren't ya." He smirked at the kid who bristled with anger. He then muted this rage to a cutting glare in Jason's direction. This only started a new round of laughter much to Peters chagrin. Sounding like a petulant teenager

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

The question killed the mood, establishing a serious one, new to the relationship. Peter still in humiliation, didn't immediately notice but stilled at the sight. Jason's posture spelt trouble.

"About that, how much do you know?"

"I know that you had people look into me, but I don't know why."

Jason unpleased with this answer took a pose that loomed over Peter without moving any closer. But Peter stayed strong and held his ground.

"What do you think?"

Peter coming to a decision. From what he's found out and Jason's obvious knowledge and how aggravated he is, Peter makes a guess."

"I know your Bruce Wayne's son, who has ties to the Bats. your meant to be dead. I know you have three brothers. Batman's had four Robins. One of which died."

Jason waiting while he summons up the nerve. He looks him in the eyes and states confidently

"I think Bruce Wayne is Batman."


	11. Chapter 11

Dick POV

'Lil D is grounded, forcing him to stay at the manor. He's not so pleased about it, though I can't say I'm too torn up. I get family time with my adorable youngest brother. It's a shame that Dami is more interested in blaming Timmy for his punishment than spending quality time with me.'

"This is all Drakes fault. Not only does he get me suspended but his incompetence gets me benched from patrol."

'I couldn't help myself, Dami was pouting. He stood with his arm crossed brooding about the apparent injustice. Basically, a mini Bruce. He is too cute.'

Dick gets up from his seat to cuddle Damian. Who in turn struggles against this attempting nerve strikes which are dodged.

"Grayson unhand me. Enough with your constant need for affection."

"Ahh don't be like that Lil D. You looked like you needed a hug. It was too cute, you were pouting."

Damain's cheeks burst into colour, even his ears tinged pink. The boys mouth fell open before his fury took over his features. The attempted nerve strikes upped in frequency before he reached for a birdarang. Seeing this as the natural end to the hug, Dick released Damian with one last squeeze.

Damian still looked murderous so Dick changed the subject to finding one of his other little brothers. They were working a case together and he wanted to catch up. He didn't know where either was, but Damian would help if he thought it would inconvenience or irritate Jason and Tim.

"Have you heard from Red Robin or Hood. Both are avoiding the comms, the cave, their phones…

"And I presume yourself"

Dick pouted purposely and sullenly continued

"Their avoiding me! I haven't seen Little wing in so long. I called earlier today and he's blocked my number."

"Perhaps Drake will know Todd's location, they have been working the same case."

'I knew this was a tactic to annoy Timmy but still, all my little brothers need cuddles. Timmy is so cute to hug. He doesn't know how to react and gets confused. Dami and Little wing always fight against it.'

"Great idea Dami… Do you know where Timmy is?"

The boy sighed, turning his head to hide the smirk.

"I believe he's in an apartment in Gotham, Todd told me."

"Thank Lil D, I'll pay him a visit."

Both brothers grinned but for different reasons. Dick was happy to know where at least one of his other brothers are with the possibility of finding the most reclusive. Damian was pleased to have sabotaged his adversaries, assuring his return to patrol. At the same time, he finds joy in any way he can discredit drake, Todd is just a bonus.

Tim POV

The layout was open plan with the kitchen melding with a lounge space only separated by an island table. He sat opposite a large flat screen switched off. He'd long since turned off all communication to avoid the affection starved Dick and the demon spawn. Damian has been especially evil as of late, almost desperate to discredit Tim. The kid wanted His and jays case and thought the easiest way to do so was to show us up as incompetent.

The coffee table in front of his was covered in his latest cases as well as three laptops. One showed camera footage being analysed for signs of Spider-man. The other one working on the vigilante identity, and the last on everything Peter parker.

'The guy was only one-year younger and matched his Tech with no obvious financial backing. He's gotta ask Jason about his set up, if this works out then he could be interesting to swap ideas with him. His security was exceptional, on par with my own.'

click

The window just opened. Tim stopped the flinch just in time. Pretending not to have noticed he alters the laptops direction to see behind him, to only find…

"N! What are you doing here? Why the window? It's still light up, what's with the suit."

The suit being the Nightwing suit, electric blue symbol finger stripes and all. Nightwing expression had put on surprise as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa whoa whoa, little brother. One question at a time. The suit is because I'm patrolling later and the window as its awesome. Also, wouldn't Nightwing using the lift would be suspicious."

Tim raised an eye brow unimpressed.

"And your reason for being here?"

"To see you of course."

Nightwing strode over and enveloped Tim in a hug, he showed resistance at first with mild shock before succumbing and wrapping his arms around his brothers back. Nightwing took a step back grinning.

"Dami told me where to find you."

"What! How did the demon spawn know where I am?"

"Jason told him."

Tim scoffed and his eyes narrowed already plotting revenge on his brothers.

"Speaking of Jason do you know where I can find him? You've been working on that case together right."

Tim internally viciously grinned 'perfect. Petty, I know but, now I've only the demon brat to punish.'

"Yeah I know where he is."

Peter POV

Peters flat creaked, the floor boards ominously cutting through the silence, making their presence known. The room was humid, no AC to artificially cool the room. All windows were forced open. Pushed past fused limits in a desperation to remove heat from the room. Heat rose however to the sixth floor, layering them both in a blanket of heat. As ineffective as the windows may be, the odd chill flowed into the space brushing past the flushed individuals. However, something more was needed to make the space more comfortable.

Absentmindedly Peter thought about adding a fan to the expenses list. The room was liveable but built in a way which holds heat during Gotham's boiling summers and loses heat in its freezing winters. Very ineffective, but cheap. Most importantly a cheap, dry place connected to services, like WIFI.

Jason POV

'Shit' Jason doesn't have much choice. He could lie through his teeth. Pray that the kid is as gullible as he looks and can be convinced. He doesn't seem sure but I know the look. The deductive reasoning. Peter Parker figured out the big question. Who is Batman? And it's all Jason's fault. 'B is going to kill me.'

Peter POV

Peter kept eye contact, waiting for his reply. His form started to deteriorate. Shoulders curling in on themselves, a slight tremor in his knees. Time seemed to slow as a drop of sweat rolled down his face caressing his cheek before dropping to the floor. The splash was like a bomb detonating to his hyper-sensitive hearing. Peter though through his reasoning.

'He's sure, no positive that Bruce Wayne is Batman, it's the only thing that makes sense. Meaning that Richard Grayson was the first Robin now Nightwing or a part time Batman (even if some forums disagree), Timothy Drake-Wayne was the third Robin now Red Robin and Damian Wayne is the current Robin. All personas known associates and partners with the Bat. What doesn't make sense is Jason. Where does he fit. Seemingly the second Robin by default.'

'That Robin disappeared from public view. It's not widely known how many Robins there are. There's some clear differences like gender for one. But the four-blue eyed, black haired boys are all muddled. From looking at fighting styles they can be split into four different Renditions. Jason being the second boy to fill the roll. This second Robin was replaced out of nowhere, but unlike the other times the Robin mantle is passed on, no other vigilante shows up. No Nightwing or Red Robin. He just disappears.'

'The timeframe matches the death of Jason Todd, but Jason's still alive. Faking your death just to leave home seems a bit overly dramatic, even for a superhero. Why would he fake his death and leave? You don't just drop the suit. You can't, it's a kind of addiction that never leaves you. No Jason didn't just quit. He's something else. No one just quits.'

Jason's expression hasn't changed. His glare heated, directed solely on Peter. If anything, he looks more stabby, 'It's a word promise.' causing his Spidey sense to flare up. Jason is dangerous, a threat to Peter. Both through his Knowledge and his fighting abilities. His body structure isn't something you earn from a gym.

Jason snapped out of his frozen state and laughed. His whole face lit up with the emotion.

"Bruce Wayne!" He chuffed "Batman! Pfttt. Listen kid all that old man's good for is adopting kids. He ain't no hero."

Doubt spreads in his mind. 'What if I'm wrong. I just gave my hand away for nothing. But why would Jason come over if he didn't suspect something. No, no I'm sure.' Looking closely Jason's eyes still held the seriousness from before. They searched into Peters soul gaging his response.

"Nice try Jason, I would be convinced if not for that eternity of silence. Bruce Wayne is Batman, Richard is Nightwing, Timothy is Red Robin, and Damian is Robin. That only leaves you as the second Robin, but what happened to you? Why did you fake your death?"

"…

"I didn't"

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't fake my death."

"Well you obviously did. Your still alive."

"I died then I wasn't dead."

"…"

Peter had a dumbfounded look.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"I died, was buried and dug my way out of the coffin. And now I'm here. Tah dah!"

"Tell the truth"

"I'm not lying I did actually die."

Seeing this conversation going nowhere Peter moved forward.

"Alight fine, if you did really die- "

"I did die!"

Peter used the speech mark hand gesture. "As you died, how were you resurrected."

"I don't know."

"Not good enough, I'm calling bullshit."

"Believe me kid, it adds up. I died and it was publicly released. No one is going to believe I just woke up not dead one day, so Jason Peter Todd stays dead. Would explain why I live here."

Peter looked incredulously at Jayson. 'It's impossible. People don't just die then wake up not dead. Its scientifically impossible. His body would have decomposted. Yet a little voice reminds me I'm a scientific impossibility, A genetic freak. Could magic be involved or some future tech. Apparently I've been thinking for too long as Jason starts to wave his hand infront of my face. I have to fight an instinct to grab his hand. My arm twitches as I prevent the snatch. But it's too late as Jason notices the impulse. Not good. I've got to be careful. Right now, I hold all the cards, I know who they are but they don't know my secret. Not the one that matters.'

Jason frowns

"What you thinking kid?"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I'm Jason Todd."

"No. Not that. Who else are you. You don't just leave something like Robin behind. Your brothers became something else. So, who are you?"

There's a standoff between them. Jason doesn't backdown and for once neither does Peter. He's more Spider-man than Peter Parker right now. His posture shows a confidence not seen in Parker.

"I'll answer that when you tell me how you hacked into the computer."

"I asked first!"

"What are you five?" The mood changed at this Peter visibly relaxed and Jason started to look less stabby.

Knocking at Jason's door startled both men. Peter looks like he'd just had a heart attack whereas Jason had covered the shock not even twitching. Both stay silent, ears straining to hear the newcomer. Well Jason is, Peter can hear perfectly. A voice calls out

"Little Wing"

Jason sigh and turns to Peter promptly nerve striking him

"Whaa" is the kids last word before lights out.

Peter regained consciousness slung over Jason's shoulder he's only been out a minute tops. His head throbs and the world spins. He almost throws up but hold it in. 'I've got to stay still. Hopefully he hasn't noticed I'm awake. Trying to explain how plain Peter Parker could recover in under a minute would not be fun.' Luckily the conversation with the other man is intense meaning neither man had noticed he was awake. The stress over the door was apparently about a particular person rather than the interruption to their conversation. There's no blood shed but Jason's tone of voice suggests it.

Jason is furious.

His hands are fisted, his knuckles are pure white from the pressure. He looks pissed but more than that concerned almost afraid. Jason doesn't get afraid, not from what Peters seen. The man seems desperate to reach out to Jason, for a hug? Jason's ranting about idiotic bats while evading the affectionate advances. Admitting defeat the man stops his attacks to alter tactic.

"Jay?"

"What are you doing here Dick?" venomously replied accompanied with a severe glare.

"what's going on?"

"I asked first.

Well I asked second.

"He knows everything, gotta take him back to the cave. Here"

He's handed over to the stranger who looked like his world just imploded. Jason started to walk away. He's quickly puts Peter on the floor and stops Jason's escape.

"Whoa little brother, your coming too. Someone's got to explain this to B-Man and that ain't going to be me."

"Like hell I'm going with you!"

"I'll tell you how I found you apartment."

"Done"

"Tim told me."

"That little son of a- "

"JASON!"

"What? The pipsqueak ratted me out."

Dick sighed

"Come on then. Bring up to speed"

Jason POV

Jason thought of a plan to push the blame on Tim and get revenge for setting Dick on him. He grinned with the satisfaction.

"Fine. Tim hacked him from the bat cave, the kid then traced it back, and figured out your identities except for me."

For the 2nd time in a matter of minutes Dick was left flabbergasted.

"Race you back to the cave."

At some point during the argument Peter had grabbed his laptop then bolted via the fire escape. He peaks up at his flat and makes eye contact with Jason and Dick Grayson.

Peter gave a jaunty salute and smirk before running off at a slower speed than he would like.

'Fuck! Well that's just Great isn't IT. FUCKING GREAT! The kids gone and now Dickybird is interrogating me coz Tim couldn't man up. GOD DAMMIT TIM! Great day I'm having. GREAT!'

Jason leaps out the window climbing down the fire escape in controlled falls. Once at the bottom he was in pursuit of Peter. The kid was running in front of him dodging crowds. It seemed as soon as he gained any ground on him the direction switched. Finally, the kid took a wrong turn leading him to a fenced off alleyway. Just as he turns the corner the kid disappears. Dick had just caught up to him wide eyed.

Jason is pissed off.

Comment:

Hi, so all I can say is sorry this took me so long. Ive been busy recently and just not in the writing mood. Thanks for the lovely comments. I really appreciated them. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Also, I've decided on ages

Peter: 15

Tim: 16

Jay: 21

Dick: 27

Damian: 11


	12. Chapter 12

3 weeks later

Tim was sat in front of the bat computer in the cave. He was wearing a superboy t-shirt 3 sizes too big, likely to be one of Conner's actual shirts. It fell off one shoulder revealing a pale bandaged collar bone. His shoulder was bandaged after a stray shot ricocheted off Hoods helmet only to embed its self in Red Robin. Meaning Tim was done for the next few nights if he was lucky. Alfred was more likely to extend that time for healing doubling as a punishment. He'd ignored the injury and stayed out only to return to his apartment with an ambush. Dragged back to the manor for feeding and rest, only agreed to if he had access to the cave. Not his worst punishment but still inconvenient.

Red Hood was pacing the cave behind his chair spitefully muttering growing increasingly disgruntled. He didn't appreciate being benched for no good reason. Only the birds were out tonight. Hood was present because Alfred had decided to make it an obligatory night off for the bats. Since it was only Jason who was uninjured or not grounded, the night was ideal. Putting them all in the manor allowed for maximum control by the omnipresent Alfred. Even Dick had been commanded home, though he came easily with a promise of being close to the family with his octopus limbs. Damian being his main target for cuddles. However, it would only be a, matter of time before it hunted down his other two little brothers. Damian was still grounded and such banished from the cave, making it a safe haven for Tim.

This obviously pissed of the boy. Savouring his small victory over the demon Brat Tim was monitoring multiple screens at once covering multiple cases. one screen showing a live feed of Spider-man's safe house, the one wired by Tim and Jason. It was still had alerts set up for movement but those can be disabled if you know what you're doing. Another ongoing case was Peter Parker. His apartment was likewise on display. Neither residences had been touched in 3 weeks, Spider's even longer. It meant that on a 3rd monitor had Tim writing up reports of Spider-man sightings and the lack of such sightings in Gotham.

Jason grounded his teeth, done pacing, turning to Tim.

Jason POV

"Three weeks. Three fucking weeks and nothing."

"Calm down hood, as annoying as your slip up is-"

"Fuck you Replacement, you sound like the demon brat."

"Annoying as it is, we've got bigger things to worry about. Such as our elusive spider… I sound nothing like the demon spawn."

Tim glared at Hood, much to Hoods glee he remained unaffected by the scowl, and grinned.

"He still hasn't returned to his web. Where'd he go?"

Tim looking put out huffed

"I don't know but he's only been sighted returning to Gotham. It seems he's been avoiding us in favour of fighting in his home city."

"Guess he thinks if he's only sleeping here we'd leave him alone."

"I should be out there searching. Sitting arounds ain't achieving anything."

"If your unhappy bring it up with Alfred."

He pulled a face in response. 'Yeah confronting Alfred ain't on the to do list.' Tim smirked

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

He pulled himself up ready to retort and wipe off the replacements smug look.

An alert flashed on one of the screens.

The motion camera in Spider-man's apartment was tripped. The screen showed a male figure covered in red stumble into the room. His mask was still intact, but his suit was in tatters loosely hung around his frame. The blue almost unrecognisable under the shire volume of blood. Spidey collapsed onto the mattress which quickly become drenched in blood.

Hood bolted to his bike, the wheels screeching out of the cave. Tim already updating Bruce and Damian barely had time to open the exit before he crashed into the blockade.

"Hood- "

Hood pulled the plug on Tim. Tossing the communicator. Half way between Gotham and Queens a line connected to his helmet setting up communication.

"Hood, Nightwing and Robin will meet you at the location."

"O! don't send em. I can do this alone."

"negative Hood, spider is an unknown possibly hostile, Boss wanted backup."

"Fine! They can try and make it but not before I get there first."

"Hood- "

Hood ripped the wires out of his helmet destroying all chances of communication. The bike weaved through the city less manic now in Queens, unfamiliar territory slowing his progress.

Once again, his hood crackled with life, somehow the stalker had patched in through his bike.

"You've gotta be kindin me replacement. You'd desecrate a man's bike. Have you no shame?"

"Shut up Hood, it's not like you left me any options. Something happened at the location. The cameras were taken out by a red blur. The heat signatures show two people there but there on the move."

"Shit how long I got?"

"Not long enough, looks like it's going to be a chase."

Jason crashes into the room to find it empty.

"Fuck"

Blood was left at the scene leaving a trail out onto the roof, but none could be seen surrounding the building.

"Hood!"

Nightwing rushed over in a slight panic.

"I saw blood and- "

"I'm fine Wing, not mine."

"Where's Spider-man? Was it his blood?"

"Dunno and yeah. Blood trail ends here."

"It should have been expected that your incompetence would result with the enemy's escape."

"Well hello to you too Demon brat. Who let you out of your cage."

Robin growled stepping forward to attack Hood. Nightwing stepped between the two tackling Robin in a hug.

"Play nice you two."

Robin struggled preparing a nerve strike to free himself. Hood laughed at his misfortune keeping a healthy distance between himself and the octopus monster. Robin finally released stepped away from Nightwing, puffing up like a spited cat.

"-TT- "

"If you done- "

"Perfect, now all we need is Fatgirl and the useless club is complete."

"That's not very nice Lil D."

Tim replied, "no one asked you Demon."

Hood chucked, Wing frowned and Damian all but exploded.

"Red Robin is there a reason your antagonising Robin"

Bruce had intercepted the comm line catching the argument. Tim huffed, fuming in his chair.

"Hood report"

Red hood turned to the side staying silent. Nightwing answered at his brother's apparent refusal.

"Spiders gone B. not on his own either. Way too much blood, even for a meta. Someone else carried him out. Blood trail ends on the roof."

"Spread out and search."

The Bats dispersed each taking a different direction, searching for any sign of the missing Spider.

'where'd the Fuck he go?'

That morning

Peter POV

'The world sucked, worked sucked, everything sucked.' Jamerson called him, ranting in his usual too loud voice, about him being late and ungrateful. 'He must have forgotten he fired me again.' He sat in an office chair fixing the bugle website after it had crashed. Peter sighed before stretching out his limbs. 'If there was one silver lining to his boss's obliviousness it was that he'd had no idea of the 15 years olds situation. Betty seemed suspicious, but it's not like Jameson would do anything. She could call the cops or worse the child services. It'd be best to keep an eye on her.'

It was mid-day by the time he'd finished fixing the website then editing his photographs. He'd managed to catch some interesting shots of Gotham's Bats along with his usual roster of superheroes. Selling them had gained him a nice amount of money. Nowhere near what their worth, but still enough to last him for the time being. Ditching the apartment had been bad for finances, but necessary. There was no telling what Jason knew about him. Going back was way too risky.

For the last three weeks Peter had been living in abandoned buildings throughout Gotham. Nowhere as nice as the flat, but dry and relatively warm. The first night he'd slept under a bridge in a web hammock. No one had disturbed him, but a phone camera image had made it online. Making it a too dangerous act to repeat, not if he wanted to remain unanimous. Next time it could lead him to waking up with Iron man in his face.

A loud ringing reached his ears from a few blocks away. He dashed into an empty alleyway clear of cameras. He changed into his suit, webbing his backpack safely to the wall at a height unreached able by the general public but still hidden from sight.

A new villain or one from the other world was robbing the banks. The man's mask was split in two one side orange the other black. He carried a sword on his back with guns strapped to his sides. The man reached the bank roof and started to parkour away. Spidey sprung after him. not before being caught on the security camera.

He learnt that the man's name was Deathstroke. 'reminds me of one psychotic mercenary I know.' During the battle he found out a hit had been put on his head, by his government no less. More than likely this is shield further complicating things for the young vigilante.

The encounter had left Spider-man exhausted and bleeding. His opponent was skilled with a sword, even with his Spidey sense he was overwhelmed. It's one thing knowing a hit is coming but the speed this guy moved at meant multiple hits came at once. He couldn't always avoid a hit. He was able weaken the hits and limit the damage. Towards the end of the fight he started to slip up. Leaving many gashes across his body. The most prominent reaching from his right shoulder down to his left hip. It was bleeding excessively leaving a trail behind him. With no energy to swing he was left to jump across the roof tops, only barely escaping. He'd gotten his butt kicked plain and simple.

Stopping at a safe distance he sat on a cooling unit on a random apartment block, overshadowed by a roof entrance. Hidden from sight he checked his wounds, webbing up the worst gashes only to find a new one splitting his calf. Exploring the bruising across his chest he felt fractures in two of his ribs. 'hopefully there's no internal bleeding, ribs need to be bound too. Won't take too long to heal, still any amount of time is too long on the streets. I can't afford to deep sleep and have my identity revealed.'

His spider sense flared up suddenly and on instinct he leapt up in the air twist his body to avoid unknown projectiles. Landing back on solid ground he took cover behind the cooling unit peering around the edge. On the roof across the street the light glinted against a figure in purple. 'Hawkeye. The Avenger have found me.' Calming his heart, he planned a route out. 'If I could get to the end of the street there's enough construction work that I can swing off to escape anyone on foot. Hopefully it's not the whole team.'

Glancing over again the figure gone goading him into action. He sprinted across the roof top, gliding over the gap to continue his mad dash to freedom. He was bombarded with projectiles again slowing his escape from all the dodging. He twisted to avoid a hit, turning his head, he yelled across.

"Nice shot Merida, that one almost touched me"

Gloating seemed unwise in hindsight as the barrage or arrows became more sporadic and intense making the teen concentrate on his avoidance more than his surroundings. It was becoming apparent he was being herded towards a trap probably Cap or Thor. Making the leap closing the distance of another gap Cap's shield invaded his space. He'd barley been able to drop down before it would have knocked in his head. Jumping up to avoid the archer's attacks.

"What! No, surrender and no one has to get hurt?" Spidey puffed up his chest and mimicked a self-righteous Captain America voice.

Caps shield bounced off a wall allowing the man to catch it bring it back to his side.

"Peaceful surrender has passed Spider-man. You're now a wanted criminal and where taking you in. One way or another."

"Welllll with that ominous threat, I'm gunna go now. Bye!"

Spider-man's bolt away followed with Cap throwing a punch combined with a kick designed to knock him back down again. He manged to avoid a full-on collision just glancing the kick. This game of avoidance continued intercepted by the odd exchange of buildings. All Spider-man did was avoid attacks not deliver any. The odd attack that did land was only worsening his chances. New injuries turned up along with more bruising. He wouldn't be surprised if his right shoulder was dislocated from a nasty jarring with Caps shield. The result was his tiring and opening of wounds causing blood to trickle from his gashes again.

"Damn those just started to heal. Couldn't give a guy a break Cap"

"That's not how this works"

Spidey dramatically sighed, placing his hand on his good right hip, suddenly he webbed caps shield ripping it from his grip to toss it between himself and cupid. It gave him brief protection from Hawkeye but was costly, as Cap took the opportunity to catch his extended arm folding it back until a loud snap emanated. Spider yelp out in pain using the position to spin and throw Cap into a wall cracking the bricks. It gave him a few second retrieval before Clint attacked in full force. Only dealing with the one avenger he threw debris in Clint's direction whilst sprinting towards the last building.

His right arm now broken, bleeding and dislocated made dodging all the more difficult and gave Cap time to catch up to his short lead, but even with all that escape was in sight. 'I'm going to make it, I'm actually going to make it.' Cap caught his foot making the teen trip, flailing his arms. He caught himself but not before three darts made contact. One in his neck, another lower back and the last on his already wounded arm. Normally this wouldn't be an issue for his healing factor but combined with his already severe injuries and now the fresh ones it was starting to blur his vision. Cap eased up and Clint has ceased fire. Stumbling backwards disorientated. 'Not again, seriously twice in one month. How come people keep knocking me out?'

"Well it makes you shut up for one" Clint drawled at the teen.

"I said that out loud. Huh."

With his last bit of energy, he tossed himself off the roof free falling. The two flightless Avenger would be unable to follow allowing him to web swing to safety. Gotham's too far and he can't risk the Bat. 'I'm bleeding out and need supplies. My old safe house is the best bet.' The world started to warp, reached into his pocket he pulled out his phone calling a contact. The line was picked up on the third ring.

"Spider-man- "

His head still buzzed if from the drugs, injuries, or a new threat he couldn't be sure. He yanked open his window pulling out the frame with a sizable chunk of brick work, yet he was too exhausted to care. He collapsed on the mattress groaning at the ringing in his skull, screaming no somethings wrong. Not relaxed he left his mask on. 'Along the way home I thinks I called Daredevil, but it's all in a daze.'

He didn't know how long he'd been there till a shadow cast over his face. Daredevil swung at the walls randomly causing destruction. He slurred

"Whaa youu?"

"Cameras"

"ohhhhhh that's da Buzzin bout."

Daredevil fireman's lifted Spidey, carrying him out the building heading towards the kitchen.

"Wheere we going?"

"My place"

"Okey. I'm gunna sleep now." Spidey passed out still leaking blood down dare devils suit. From a distance frustrated yells could be head from three boys and another two voices from comm's.

Authors comment:

3 weeks more like 3 months, sorry guys. I started out think I'd update once a week. Ha Ha ha ha ha, Week. I have no excuse, my bad. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the comments guys. Dragon river 40, I like the idea but I kinda want bats in the dark for a bit longer. I want Tim and Jason to handle it. Gotta have some family drama over a case ya know. I've started writing chapter 13 and I give my word as a comic book geek to update sooner this time. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim POV

"This is your fault Todd, you were too slow"

"Faster than you Demon brat"

"If I had been in charge of the case we'd already captured the Spider and know his secrets. Due to your and Drakes incompetence we have neither and now he knows he's being watched"

Tim replied "The assignment was to watch the target not engage."

"-TT-"

Jason bickered with Damian while Tim internally fumed in his chair. He would retaliate but he's long since realised that ignoring Robin does cease the problem but it does limit the damage. His range was too far for physically damage but the boy had a sharp tongue and used it willingly.

"Little brothers-"

"But out Dickface"

"That's not very nice Jaybird"

"Yeah? How about you go cry about it."

"Your still pissed about that other case."

"Yeah I am. You got a problem with it."

"Boys"

With one word from Bruce all parties shut up waiting for a new command.

Jason instantly pissed about Robin training

"Fuck this I'm going on patrol."

"Jaybird wait I'll go with you"

Hood ran off with Wing following close behind.

"Robin return to cave"

"Father I-"

"Now Robin. Your still benched."

The gremlin looked enraged but followed his father's directions, getting on his motorbike to return home.

"Red Robin"

"Yeah 'B'"

"Figure out who took Spider-man, and where said parties our now."

Tim muted the channel knowing oracle will inform him of anything big happening. Before the sound cut off he could just here B chastise Hood and Wing to bicker on a private chat. Tim pulled up Spider-man's security camera feed to find the audio functioning but the picture completely lost. Rolling back the footage he re-watched the spiders return to his absence.

'Something is bothering me about Spider it seems too connected, like he's woven a web around us and were stuck unable to see the whole picture. The link to Parker is strong. Is he really just the photographer?' He hummed to himself. The image shows the first camera being knocked out. Pausing the footage he rewinds and slows down the speed to frame by frame. The mid frame revealed a red figure with horns.

"I Guess that's DareDevil." He mutters aloud

'What connection does he have to Spiderman?'

20 minutes of research later, Robin returns to the Cave.

The brat had an air of hostility. He stomped into the cave purposely avoiding the showers to come irritate Tim. He stands behind Tim, glowering at his back probably imagining a sword through it. He spins in the chair to face Damian. Their eyes met in a show of dominance neither willing to submit. Tim sighed then addressed the boy.

"What do you want gremlin?"

Ignoring his question like usual Damian built himself up for a rant. His eyes flickered threatenly.

"This is your fault"

"How is this my fault. Your just lucky to be allowed out of your cage for tonight."

The Brat growled, ruffling his feathers in agitation. 'its almost cute… almost. I wonder how many fingers id lose if I noggied him.'

"No you jeopardised my position with father knowing the consequences would protect your interests."

"Wait. You think I told Bruce about your suspension because I feared you'd get my case?"

Damian glared at Tim but fidgeted slightly.

"I am more capable-"

"No Damian, no. I didn't tell Bruce to protect my case. I told him because its important that he knows his son is being bullied at school."

"I'm not… I'm not being bulled."

"Oh really, I know you wouldn't risk our secret for no good reason. So, either you were defending yourself or someone else. which is it?"

"They were upsetting Collin."

"Your Friend…"

"-TT-. Those weak imbeciles decided he was vulnerable due to being adopted."

"Hmmm"

"What!"

"Nothing. Go shower and change. Alfred will have something for you upstairs."

Damian haughtily walked to the showers.

Tim mutters to himself "Guess the brat has emotions after all."

Tim turned back to the monitor, yawned and lifted up an unfortunately empty coffee mug. 'shit.' He looked around the cave hoping Alfred would miraculously turn up with coffee. When the man did not mysteriously appear, he sighed standing up to go retrieve more on his own. Finally returning to his seat he became engrossed in his research once more.

…

"Master Timothy, I've been speaking for quite some time"

"Sorry Alfred, I was thinking."

"I am aware. Perhaps it is time for some much-required rest."

"If you're tired…"

foolishly in my sleep deprivation I started to sass Alfred.' Alfred started to raise an eyebrow in response. Backtracking he apologised.

"Sorry Alfred"

"We both know I'm referring to you Master Timothy. To bed with you"

"Alfred I've got to look through this footage. I'm so close to something I just need to prove it."

"And I'm sure you will after a minimum of six hours sleep."

"Alfred" Tim let slip a childish whine.

"No excuses young man."

Tim sighed getting up, he switched the monitor onto sleep mode.

The cave alarm set off as Jason entered on his bike.

"Jason? You're here."

"Well its not like he's here. Hey Alfie, mind fixing me up?"

"Master Jason what have you done to yourself now?"

"Just a tiny cut on my arm."

"Tiny I'm sure. At least you made the sensible decision to acquire medical attention."

Jay hopped onto the med bay bed while Alfred retrieved the necessary equipment for stitching up a wound. Tim walked over to Jay staring at his eyes.

"Whatcha staring at replacement?"

"You've got a concussion, at least a mild one to moderate."

"Damn tattletale"

"Master Jason, I can't believe you rode the bike here in this condition."

"Well believe it Alfie"

"You must be concussed cause you just sassed Alfred."

"I do believe that is the case master Timothy. I also remember sending you off to bed."

"But don't you need my assistance with Jason?"

"I can manage just fine, no more excuses. off to bed with you."

Tim sullenly slunk away with Jason's snickering behind him. the only thing that prevented Jason from commenting would be Alfred's look.

Jason POV

'Pfft replacement got sent to bed like a kid staying up past bedtime. I guess he is still a kid.' Alfred finished the last immaculate stitch and wrapped up his head.

"Thanks Alfie, gotta be off now. Things top blow up, people to maim."

"That I'm sure, but with your current injuries I must insist you remain at the manor."

"Now Alfie, I might come 'round' when B man is out but I'm not staying."

"It is not under debate. As you found it amusing with your younger brother you can join him in staying at the manor tonight."

Jason turned looking for a viable exit putting up a show of resistance. Only a show though.

"Fiiinnee I'll stay."

"Wonderful would you like me to set up a guest bedroom."

"Yeah sure, thanks. I'm going to shower."

"Excellent I'll let Master Bruce know his sons are all home for the night."

"All of us? What about dickie bird?"

"I have no doubt hell be here shortly. Even if he planned to return to Bludhaven once he realised your all here he will no doubt ably sleep here as well."

"Yeah that does sound like him. wouldn't dare miss out on brotherly bonding" Jason replied in a sarcastic voice.

He turned away and stride into the showers.

….

Three hours later, Narrator POV

Alfred of course was right, Dick had returned with Bruce both leaving the cave to go sleep. Dick clearly excited to have all of his brothers under one roof. The cave sat in silence until Tim's monitors sleep mode expired set only for 4 hours he usual sleeping schedule.

The last functional camera in Spider-man's safe house turned on. A figure had triggered the motion sensors. A women's body shape could just be made out in the darkness, lit up only by the fraction of lunar light cast through the window.

The women inspected the room finding blood on the floor and taking a sample. She twisted noticing the camera when the focus shifted for a clearer image. She stalked up to the lens taking it apart finding it to be the bats signature tech. she pivoted on one foot lifting the other into a harsh kick destroying the last camera, but not before the image cleared showing her black suit and vivid red hair.

Authors Comment:

Hiya guys long time no see. I'm still writing it may take me a long time but I promise I won't give up yet. Thanks for the support. So, defenders, I love them but there not going to be apart of this story, at least not for a while. I have referenced Jessica Jones already and I do hope to include her more. Side effects; there isn't anything with tectonic plates but I'm going for the social issues. Perhaps a little villain controversy or even partnerships. I'll just have to see. Thanks for reading.


End file.
